Secretos Desvelados
by ligthangel
Summary: Cuando todo parecía tranquilo la llegada de un pasado complica las cosas,ahora todo esta conectado y los secretos mas ocultos serán revelados.
1. El recién llegado

Después de la batalla con galaxia la paz reinaba en la tierra, cada uno se dedico a lo siempre quiso. Las chicas ya en la universidad Amy con medicina, Lita con la cocina, Mina se convirtió en artista, Reí empezó con administración y Serena con fotografía. Mientras Darién comenzaba con las prácticas en el hospital.

Por fin Darién y serena vive juntos en el departamento mientras se organiza la boda. Cuándo todo parece normal las cosas menos pensadas salen a la luz y los secreto quedan desvelados...

Una tarde las chicas reunidas en el " Crown" esperan a Mina que presente el " nuevo amigo" ,el cual conoció vía chat y por fin vino a Japón por asuntos familiares y ha decidió conocer a su gran amiga japonesa.

-**Por fin llegan las estamos esperand**o – menciona Lita

-**Te presento a mis amigas ellas son amy, lita, reí y…** - dice mina pero el chico la interrumpe y dice - **Serena** –

-**Er** – dice serena dejando asombrados a todos

-**Se conocen ¿?** – pregunta una mina intrigada

**-Como no voy a conocerlo. ¡De donde las conoces a mina? **– le menciona la rubia de coletas reprochando al recién llegado

-**De internet ,es la amiga que te hable** – menciona el chico

-**Él vive en Alemania **– menciona mina - **De donde los conoces tu -**

Todos miran intrigados - **el mundo al final es un pañuelo** – menciona lita

**-No lo puedo creer, sabe que estas en Japón? **-dice serena a er

-**No, y ni se te ocurra decirle, lo ultimo que pensé es que estas aquí**- dice er

-**Como! pero si yo vivo acá** – menciona la rubia

-**pero se supone que esta semana ibas a estar en España**,- la respuesta de er deja interrogados a los presente

-**Hola**- llega Andrew a la evidente pelea del recién llegado con serena

-**Te presento a Andrew, es un gran amigo de todas**- menciona mina

**Hola**- dice er – **es un gusto, he escuchado grandes cosas de ti**.

-**Y por cierto de donde se conocen ustedes?**- menciona rei al chico recién llegado

-**Él es mi primo** – dice serena contestando a la morocha de pelo largo

-**PRIMOS**! – todos al unisón

-**pero pensé que no tenia primo...**-dice amy a serena

-**la verdad es que tengo uno solo por parte de mi madre, pero vive bueno...vivía en el extranjero** – menciona – **aunque nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de la lejanía**-

-**Ah entonces viene por el casamiento de tu prima no?**- dice la rubia de moño rojo a er

-**CASAMIENTO!?**- dice er – **como?cuando?con quien?...acaso nos pensabas avisar**- dice todo enojado

-**Con mi novio con quien más pero falta mucho para eso**- esto ultimo dice diciendo enojada mirando a las chicas

-**Pero si ya viven juntos cuanto mas van esperar**- menciona mina

**MINA**!- grita la rubia

-**QUE?...Acaso lo sabe?**- diciendo er a serena volviendo en si después de semejante noticias

-**No y no se te ocurra ¡!**- dice serena

Entre las chicas aun se veía la cara de asombro a cada palabra que decían y cada vez más eran la intriga. Sí era el primo como que no sabia del casamiento y como que no sabía menos de Darién…..se preguntaban. Hasta que rei toma la palabra - **Serena tonta a ver si paras y aclaras todo esto, no entendemos ni una palabra de lo que dicen**-

**Bueno yo….este yo…bueno a decir verdad…este...** - dice serena teniendo la mirada hacia abajo con las manos agarradas y los dedos jugando….

**Hola princesa!**- dice un recién llegado –** ya esta lista,**-

**Claro vamos** –dice serena saliendo del letargo y escapando de la situación

**Darién**- dice rei –** te presento a Er el primo de la tonta de serena** – dejando a un morocho descolocado

-**Primo**…**.?**- mira a la rubia – **este ..Hola, soy Darién!-**

**Hola Darién!**- habla er –** por lo visto tu tampoco sabias de mí** –

**Disculpa no, no sabia, supongo que serena se le olvido de decirme ¡**-mirando de reojo a la rubia

**Claro que te conté de él, pero con otro nombre** – dice serena – **la garrapata, el molesto** -

**Ah! Si ya recuerdo algo mencionaste hace un tiempo**- dice Darién.

**Vieron que no le oculto a Darién las cosas aj!**- mira con orgullo a sus amiga

**Bueno espero que vengas a algún día a comer con nosotros y así hablamos mas ameno**.- dice Darién pensando si esta de su parte o de parte de kenji, recordando el día que serena decidió contarle a sus padres que se iban con Darién al departamento. Kenji estuvo a punto de matarlo por suerte la situación paso cuando les contaron de la boda, pero sin embargo cada vez que le es posible le recuerda que se llevo a su bebe.

**Claro, aparte tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con mi prima y como me debe una!**-mirando a serena –

**Si claro pero tu y yo ya vamos hablar** –dice serena a er y acercando a su oído –**mas vale que no digas nada**- er le guiña un ojo

La pareja se retira dejando a las chicas mas asombradas por las cualidades

**No puedo creer que seas el primo mira de todos los chicos con que hablo y resulta que eras mas cercano de lo que creo jajja**- dice mina

**Y por cuanto tiempo te quedas er?** – dice amy

**Bueno depende pero no más de 2 semanas** –menciona – **si me quedo mas tiempo estaríamos en problema** – piensa en su cabeza

**AH!Tan solo 2!bueno te ayudare a conocer todo Tokio ya veras!dejalo a la gran mina!**-

**Jajajaj** – ríen. **Y tiene donde alojarte** – menciona rei - **sino miran que en el templo tenemos mucho lugar** -

**Si,gracias, estoy en mi casa por ahora**- dice er – **bueno la casa de mis padres que tiene aquí** –

**Como pero no vives en Alemania**?- dice lita

**Si,pero nací en Japón y después de ciertos acontecimiento nos fuimos primero a España con serena y después a Alemania donde me quede a vivir**- dice

**Como serena estuvo en España?**- dice Lita

**Si, bueno ...pero fue un corto tiempo, después ella regreso a Japón** – dice er

**Ah! Nunca pensé que la cabeza hueca conociera otro país**- dice rei con sarcasmos

Jajajaj- ríe er – **cabeza hueca que buen apodo aunque….**

**Aunque que?**- dice mina

**Bueno mejor nada cuenta que ti mina** – dice er

**Mañana tengo una audición para una novela, así que imagínate la protagonista de la tira mas exitosa de Japón**- dice mina con ojos de esperanza

**Jajá bueno si es por la actuación tienes un 10!** –habla lita - **jajaja**

En un auto rojo una pareja va conversando sobre el chico recién llegado….**No puedo creer que no me dijieras que tenias un primo y que lo iba a conocer hoy, no pensabas decírmelo acaso** – dice Darién

**Ya te dije que algo te mencione hace tiempo**- se defiende serena

**No, ...me mencionaste de un molesto pero solo una vez al ver una foto y tu no me lo dijiste fue tu mamá, acaso te avergüenza-** dice Darién

**Claro que NO! Tu eres mi orgullo y quiero mostrarte al mundo entero**…-

**Entonces?**- dice Darién – **bueno llegamos**

Darién y serena iban cenar con la familia de esta, aunque Darién estaba molesto por los ultimos acontecimiento ,ikuko había insistido en que vayan.

**Bueno es que ...con er la relación es diferente, Darién no te enojes, prometo después contarte ...vamos que nos esperan**- menciona serena bajando del auto al igual que Darién

Respirando profundo y calmándose Darién entra en la casa Tsukino.

La cena fue normal con alguno sarcasmo del padre de serena aludiendo al joven medico en formación y a su bebe, Aunque mamá ikuko supo ponerlo en raya a su marido. No falto las bromas de sammy hacia su hermana y ponerse del lado de su cuñado. Todo fue normal hasta que salió el tema "er"

**No puedo creer er esta en Japón y tu cabeza tonta no me dijiste** – dice sammy

**Yo no lo sabia recién me lo cruce**- defendiendose - **aparte no se para que vino** –

**Como que no sabes serena, bien saben que tu y el no pueden estar en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo** – dice ikuko –**y donde se esta quedando porque hoy hable con mi hermano y estaba el en Alemania y tampoco me dijo que él estaba aquí-**

**A que se refiere que no pueden estar en la misma ciudad** – pregunta Darién desconcertado

**A que la tonta y er no pueden tener mucho contacto, bueno eso me dijo la abuela** – respondiendo sammy

**Contacto?** –aun mas desconcertado

**Entonces no te lo dijo?** – dice ikuko mirando a la pareja – **voy a traer café**

**Decirme que?**- dice Darién .En este momento serena estaba con la cabeza agacha cada vez se hundía mas no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

**Y? estoy esperando un respuesta?**-dice Darién mirando a serena

**Bueno es porque la última vez que estuvieron juntos**…..- dice ikuko entrando a la sala con las tazas de café –

Se lo va decir!Pensaba serena

**Te lo debería decir esta niña, pero a la vista que no piensa abrir la boca,... te lo cuento,es que er y serena se criaron como hermanos, y se llevan tan solo un par de meses. Pero hace un poco mas de 10 años fueron victimas de un intento de asesinato - **Habla ikuko

**QUE?**- asombrado Darién

**Es decir serena y er cantaban eran parte de un grupo, seguramente los has escuchados."Desde la luna"a pesar de su corta edad eran muy famosos y un loco los ataco en pleno escenario.**- relata mamá ikuko – **después de ese incidente decidimos irnos un tiempo a España con mi madre hasta que se resuelvan las cosas. Y después volvimos a Japón**.

**Los quisieron asesirnar?como? porque?**-pregunta Darién a serena

**Nadie sabes, estábamos en medio del recital y solo hubo 2 disparo,el primero se me incrusto en mi pecho y el siguiente fue a er también en el pecho**- comenta serena

**Por suerte el disparo en serena fue al lado del corazón y no daño ningún órgano mientras que el de er fue cerca del pulmón izquierdo, estuvieron internado por mas de un mes, lo mas extraño que no fueron balazos sino fue como un láser** – recuerda ikuko – **después de eso decidimos irnos del país-**

**Algo recuerdo haber leído pero sino me acuerdo mal decían que ambos cantantes habían muerto aunque no estuvo confirmado esa noticia**.-recuerda Darién

**Si…bueno…eso se dijo a la prensa porque el autor nunca apareció**- dice serena – **y después de ese incidente decidí volver a utilizar solo mi nombre ya que mi padre me habia aconsejado que tuviera uno artístico para poder tener una vida tranquila-**

**No lo puedo creer…vos eras famosa y cantante?**-dice sammy

**Ah!...viste no soy tan tonta ¡!si supieras te asombraría todo lo que puedo ser!**-con orgullo y frente en alto serena a sammy

**No lo puedo creer, porque nunca lo mencionaste**- dice Darién mirando a serena

**Porque es historia vieja, cuando volví decidí renunciar a todo eso….era mejor así y empezar de nuevo**- contesta serena

Darién la abraza ante semejante confesión impresionado ante el hecho, pensando como puedo pasar y volver a empezar. Tambien recordo como a veces serena cantaba y a él pensaba que realmente su voz es hermosa pero ahora esa voz era solo para él.

Ya devuelta en el departamento Darién le dice a serena - **eres realmente fuerte, no puedo creer lo que pasaste, ...sabes te amo** **princesa**– dándole un hermoso beso al separarse dice-** la próxima vez cuéntame no te guardes nada, o tiene mas secretos por ahí dando vuelta en esa cabecilla loca** –

Serena mira a Darién con amor – **vamos a dormir** –

**Si**- dice serena - **Y si los tuviera aun me amarías igual** –pregunta serena dejando a un Darién desorientado

**Que? De que hablas?**-dice el morocho

**Nada, No te preocupes, vamos a dormir**- dice serena


	2. Asuntos Familiares

Por la mañana un mina iba de camino en búsqueda de su amigo recién llegado.

**Hola** –dice –** ya tengo todo un plan primero vamos a la feria, después recorremos la ciudad y visitamos el parque n°10 ni te imaginas la cantidad de historia que hay...vamos dale!**

**OK! Pero acordarte que ya conozco la cuidad – **dice er**- parque n° 10 me pregunto si ahí sucedieron las cosas **murmura…

Ya por la tarde mina y er estaban en el Crown tomando un malteada mientras mina no paraba de hablar unas recién llegadas al local los interrumpió

**Hola** ¡-dicen todas

**Que bueno que estén todas que les parece si vamos al cine**- dice mina

**Espera tú y yo vamos hablar antes** – dice serena a er –

**Esta bien**- menciona

Y se dirigen a una mesa apartada lo suficiente como para que no las escuchen las chicas.

**Acaso te gusta mina?**-dice serena

**Y si me gustara que? Tú acaso no estas con Darién?**- dice er

**Sabes bien como son las cosa yo me encontré con él antes** –menciona serena –** aparte sabes bien quien es mina** –

**Entonces es cierto ella es una de las sailor**- dice er

**Si**- habla serena – **no solo eso,….es sailor venus! Y ya sabes que sucederá si te involucras con ella. No quiero que pase nada por favor, apártate de ella**

**Ella lo sabe**- dice

**No, nunca se los dije**- dice la rubia

**Y tu novio ¿?**- dice er

**Tampoco, él nunca se tiene que enterar**.-dice la rubia

**Pero el tarde o temprano se va a enterar y cuando suceda no te lo va perdonar que se lo hayas ocultado, a parte sabes que ella se entera siempre, no se como lo hace pero se entera- **menciona er

**Si ya lo se, tendré que ir preparandolo**- dice serena –** y tu a que viniste a Japón?**

**A buscar al ahijado de mi padre!**-dice er

**Lo encontraste? El tío te dijo quien era?**-dice serena

**No, nunca me lo va decir pero desde que lo descubrí tengo la obligación de encontrarlo, pero encontré una pista que esta en Japón**- menciona

**Te puedo ayudar si quieres el fin de semana mientras que no nos pasemos de los 15 días; Japón estará a salvo no?**-dice la rubia de coletas

**Jajaja bueno Darién sabe de lo otro?**-menciona

**De que?**-

**De lo de la abuela digo, sé lo dijiste**-dice er

**No y por el momento no tiene que saberlo, así que no piensen en decirle nada **–dice serena

**Que no me diga que cosa serena!**-habla un morocho entrando a escena

**Darién? De donde saliste?**- dice –**que escuchaste?**

**Lo suficiente como para saber que algo me ocultas?**-dice él

**No primo no te preocupes…ah te puedo decir primo no?...bueno somos casi de la familia **- dice er - **Lo que sucede es que la abuela pregunto mucho por el prometido de mi prima y ella no quiere dar pista.**-menciona mirando a serena

**Abuela? Tienes una abuela?**- dice Darién

**Hola Darién!**-dicen las chicas acercándose al trio

**Ustedes sabias de la abuela de serena?**-pregunta Darién a las chicas-

**No, ...tienes abuela serena?**- pregunta rei

**Bueno…a decir verdad….es que...bueno… la verdad…**.-titubiendo se encuentra serena

**Basta ¡!me vas a decir por una vez las cosas y SIENTATE aclarar las cosas**- dice Darién ya enojado

**La verdad es que si ¡**-con cabeza agachada –** tengo una pero vive en España y si ha querido conocerte, pero quiere que vayamos para allá y como estas con la facultad he dilatado el tema…**

**Serena porque no le dice que venga o vamos para alla. solo deja organizarme **-menciona Darién ya más calmado

**No es tan sencillo Darién mi abuela es un poco especial….. Bueno muy especial y si voy deberé trabajar en la empresa familiar y aun no quiero** – menciona

**Espera cabeza de chorlito, empresa familiar?**-dice rei –**pero tu papá no trabaja en un revista?**

**Bueno si pero mi abuela es de parte de mi mamá y como ella renuncio a sus deberes al casarse, yo debo asumir esa responsabilidad, y mientras que pueda no quiero!no no no quiero**- moviendo la cabeza

**Bueno bueno ya veremos!**-dice Darién

**Bueno chicas ahora yo y er vamos a pasear solo ok?**-dice mina

**Jajja vayan tortolitos ¡**-dice una lita muy graciosa

**NOOOO!**-grita serena - **Er tiene otro compromiso-**

**Que malo yo pensaba que pasaríamos el día juntos** –menciona mina cabeza baja mirando a er

**Lo que sucede es que vengo por asuntos familiares, te acuerdas?...y si sigo paseando voy a volverme con las manos vacías**- habla er

**Y que son esos asuntos quizás te podemos ayudar**- menciona amy

**Bueno es que hace unos años me entere que mi padre tiene un ahijado** – comienza el relato er – **y a la edad de 6 años perdió a sus padres en un accidente de autos, como para ese entonces mi padre y el padre del ahijado estaban separado, el niño fue a vivir con su abuelo. Después de unos años el mismo murió dejando solo al pequeño**

**Oh que triste**- dice mina llorando

**En ese momento el pequeño debería haber venido con mi familia, ya que éramos los únicos familiares no directo pero bueno mi padre era su padrino**- continua contando er- **pero nunca vino a buscarlo y lo dejo solo, cuando me entere empecé a discutir con él, de como era posible que haya dejado solo al niño, yo podría haberle hecho compañía y crecer juntos. Pero lo único que me dijo es que una promesa se lo impedía. nunca más me dijo nada más.**

**Y entonces que hiciste?- **menciona lita

**Lo correcto empecé a buscarlo desde el hospital que estuvo internado hasta los lugares que paso**- dice- **serena me ayudo con la investigación cuando estábamos en Francia y aquí en Japón.**

**Espera cuando serena estuvo en Francia?**-dice rei

**Bueno eso fue hace 2 años mas o menos, No sere?**- dice er mirando a serena

Serena en ese momento no sabia donde meterse solo pensaba trágame tierra.

**Y cabeza hueca no vas a contestarnos** – dice rei

**Déjala rei**- dice Darién enojado – **ya contara**

**Bueno si estuve en Francia y que? Fue hace 2 años, tu y yo habías discutido y te habías ido a trabajar a las afuera de la cuidad por unos días .entonces mi primo me necesitaba y tome el primer vuelo a Francia **– defendiéndose serena

**Ok dejémoslo por ahora...continua, por favor**- dice amy

**Bueno la investigación me ayudo a encontrar una pista aquí ,que esta estudiando medicina y esta cerca de recibirse así que debo acelerar porque una vez finalizado los estudios puede ir a cualquier lado y perdería la pista**-finaliza er

**Eso es fantástico Darién y amy estudian medicina pueden ir preguntando en la facultar, sabes como se llama?**-dice lita

**No, no se y ese es el mayor problema**- dice er – **nunca pude sacar esa información ni a mi padre, ni a mi tía-**

**A tu tia?la mamá de serena?**- pregunta rei

**Si, resulta que mi tía ikuko hasta el nacimiento de serena era gran amiga de la mamá del ahijado de mi padre**- menciona er –**pero algo sucedió y se alejaron**

**Es un misterio! Pero aquí esta mina aino para resolverlo!**-dice mina chocando su mano en el pecho

**Ajajja- ya mina** – dicen todos

Mientras que todos reían ante la última frase de mina, una rubia de coletas pensaba en lo último que dijo su primo. El ahijado estudiaba medicina, estaba apunto de recibirse, era huérfano y no tenia a nadie…..acaso podría ser…..pero ella sabia de la edad del ahijado según los cálculos se aproximaba a la edad. Pero seria posible que él sea el ahijado solo había una cosa que podría asegurarlo!

Ya de regreso e el departamento,

**Serena quieres comer pizza o sushi?**-dice un pelinegro a un rubia metida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el cielo

**Sabes Darién!**-dice serena – **hoy la luna esta mas clara que nunca, será el comienzo de despejar las dudas no crees?**

**Que dice?...desde cuando eres filosofa jaja….bueno pizza o sushi?**

**Tengo que hacer una llamada**- dice –**pero no te asuste ok! Después te explico**

**…**- piensa –

**Hallo, wenn ich mit reden con lean ( **"_hola,quiero hablar con lean"__**).**_.-dice serena dejando estupefacto a darien. Desde cuando serena habla alemán? Piensa el pelinegro

**Si tío, soy serena….no no estoy en casa .quería preguntarte algo pero quiero que seas sinceró…si si er esta en Japón como te enteras? Sí obvio me lo imagine…ok te puedo preguntar?-** habla serena

Acercándose a la mesa de la sala menciona- **te voy a poner en alta voz** –

**Para que me pones en alta voz** – menciona una voz del otro lado del teléfono-

**Di hola**- le dice serena a Darién –

**Hola!**- desconcertado-

**Hola**- menciona la voz

**Él es mi novio tío **–menciona serena

**Y acaso mi madre lo sabe**- dice el tío de serena-

**No es por eso que te llame** – dice la rubia –** su voz no te parece familiar** **¿?**– viendo a Darién- **hoy er nos contó lo de tu ahijado**-

La voz del otro lado se queda muda hasta que menciona – **no te metas en esto serena, no es asunto tuyo, ya se lo dije al testarudo de mi hijo pero por lo visto no hace caso. Todo será a su debido tiempo**

**Pero cuanto mas vas a esperar, por la estúpida promesa ya pasaron año y el no sabe de tu existencia, les podrías haber dado todo, una familia, amigo y hasta hermanos bueno no de sangre pero hermanos en fin**- dice serena indignada

**Déjalo él tendrá sus razones** –dice Darién defendiendo al tío

**Esa voz, me recuerda a alguien**- menciona el tío de serena – **como me dijiste que se llamaba?**

**No, no te lo dije…es Darién,…. Darién Chiba!**- dice serena- **te suena ese nombre TIO**

**… chiba?**-dice el tío

**Si tu A-H-I-J-A-D-O!**- dice dejando impresionado al tío y mas a Darién

**QUE?** – dicen al unisón

**Que estas diciendo chiquilla no te confundas**- dice el tío

**No no me confundo y sabes muy bien que lo que digo es cierto. Ahora todo encaja, no puedo creer lo que le hiciste y todo este tiempo estuvo cerca de ti** – menciona serena – **y ahora que vas a decir que es mentira**

Darién en ese momento solo pudo sentarse ante semejante noticia no solo la impresión de que ese día había escuchado la historia la cual le pareció similar a la suya, pero como alguien de la familia mas pura podía hacer eso y ahora lo confirmaba. Él era el ahijado que serena y er buscaban desde saber de su existencia. Ahora era porque? Porqué lo dejo solo? Sí no quería hacerse cargo ¿'porque sus padres lo nombraron su padrino? pero entonces hubiese conocido a serena antes, recordando que ambas madres eran amiga y su padrino el tío? hubiese recordado antes sus memorias? muchas dudas aparecieron en la cabeza

**Darién estas ahí?**-preguntan desde el otro lado del teléfono

**Si**- contesta

**Mira yo se que tendrás millones de dudas, todo tiene una explicación no se si será la que esperas pero la hay, iré en cuanto pueda a Japón y si quieres pegarme yo pondrá la cara**- menciona el tío – **serena, er lo sabe?**

**No, no lo sabe AUN** –menciona – **pero mañana se lo digo**

**No espera, no se lo digas**- dice el tío –** yo lo llamo ahora y le cuento,…..serena lo siento ¡pero hay explicación, iré a Japón en cuanto pueda**

**No, mas vale traer tu carita este mismo finde semana o yo misma voy a buscarte a patada, me entendiste **– enojada habla serena

**A ver si nos calmamos recuerda que aun soy tu tío y por lo menos tengo el valor de la duda no?**- menciona el tío – **aparte no preferís que te cubra con mi madre, puedo hacer tu tareas...**

**Ok, pero las mías y las de er por una semana. Y este fin de semana te estas en Japón**- menciona serena

**Darién lo siento iré a explicarte, adiós-** dice colgando el teléfono

Serena observa a Darién, como sus ojos dejan caer una pequeñas lagrimas; lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo con fuerza. **Estoy aquí contigo** –dice –** no me voy a ir nunca y ni voy a dejarte**-

**Lo se**- dice Darién correspondiendo al abrazo


	3. No te Enamores

Ring, ring…

**Si diga** – atienden

**Te dije que lo dejaras pero claro tú debería llegar al final…ahora que dirás eh!** -habla una voz en el teléfono

**Padre?** – dice er

**Si soy yo, serena sabe quien es mi ahijado pero sé que aun no hablas con ella pero se de tus dudas** – dice lean – ** y si,….. Te lo confirmo Darién es mi ahijado, ahora por no parar le estas haciendo un enorme dolor, si tan solo no hubieses metido tus narices…**

**Como me dices eso** – enojado er – **tu fuiste el que lo dejo solo, y por una promesa tonta, al final tenia razón era Darién, pobre sere y pobre el. Lo peor es que tú seas su padrino**

**No te metas te lo dije una y mil veces todo tiene su explicación**- dice

**Que explicación que explicación no hay excusa de dejar a un nene solo creyendo que no tenia a nadie **– dice er

**Tenia que pasar así las cosas, no entiendo después de todo lo que pasaron sere y tú aun no entienden que las cosas están escritas** – menciona el padre de er

**No no lo entendemos y sabes porque nuestro destino lo hacemos nosotros y no porque este escrito tenemos que dejarlo todo en sus manos** - enojado dice er

**Vamos hijo cálmate estaré en unos día y quiero que este ahí cuando hable con Darién y serena ** – dice lean – **le prometí a mi sobrina que haré sus tareas por una semana así que tiene libre y disfruta…ah no te olvides de poner en condiciones la casa para mi llegada**

**Ok…por lo menos algo bueno salió** - sonríe er – **no le diga nada a la abuela**

**No no le voy a decir, pero ya sabes que ella se entera, no se como pero lo hace…nos vemos en unos días hijo** – finaliza la llamada lean

Colgando el teléfono er, piensa en como estará Darién y serena antes la noticia. Entonces era cierto, él es el ahijado de mi padre; pero porque? era la pregunta mas importante. Debería estar al lado de ellos así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la casa cuando abrió la puerta se choco con un bulto….

**Ey por que no te fija** – dice el bulto

**Disculpa pero estaba distraído y apurado** – dice er, inclinándose en forma de disculpa

**Jajaja el poste te acepto la disculpa creo jajaja pero yo no se tendrás que hacer méritos jajajja** – dice mirando a er

Al enderezarse ve que estaba disculpándose con el poste de luz y a su lado había una mina matándose a carcajadas….

**Bueno bueno si ya te reíste lo suficiente me disculpo** – dice er a mina

Jajajaja las carcajadas de mina no paraba – señalando mina a er – **te pareces más a tu prima de lo que imaginas jajaja**

**Bueno…. ya no** – dice er – **y que haces por aquí**?

**Vine a buscarte** – habla mina interrumpiendo su risa – **tuve mi audición la cual quede seleccionada para la segunda etapa y para festejar nada mejor que mi amigo alemán ajaa, aparte tu sabes cosas que las chicas no, bueno me aguantaste en mis largas charla por lo mal que me iba y ahora quiero compartir contigo**

**Pero es que justo iba a otro lado**- dice er

**No puede esperar?** – con carita de perrito mojado mira a er

**Esta bien, voy contigo** – dice er – **total las cosas no van a cambiar por un par de horas**

**Bien, vamos**- dice mina agarrando del brazo a er

En un bar no muy lejos de la ciudad numero 10 este par de amigos disfrutan de los logros de uno de ellos. Es ahí mismo donde él le confiesa que encontró a la persona que buscando, al ahijado de su padre.

**No te lo puedo creer como lo hayaste** – dice mina

**Bueno yo no lo halle, lo encontró serena**- comenta er –

**Y quien es?**- pregunta mina- **lo conocemos?**

**Si, bueno no se si debería decirte?** – analiza er – **prometes no comentarlo?**

**Si** - responde

**Es Darién, el novio de serena **– dice er

**QUEEEE!**- mina no puede creer – **como es que no te diste cuentas antes, pobrecito pero ahora todo encaja no?**

**Si tenías mis dudas cuando serena me comento de su historia pero al no tener el nombre era difícil confirmarlo y hoy lo hizo**- comenta er

**Brindemos por que encontraste a Darién y por mi audición** – dice mina chocando sus copas

**Si** – dice er- **te ves hermosa y cuando estas feliz radias como tu hermana la luna**

**Ajjaja que cosas dices** –poniéndose colorada mina – **como si la luna y yo seriamos hermanas**

**Bueno venus es hermana de la luna no ¿?**- comenta er – **y tu mi venus eres tan hermoso como la princesa de la luna**

**Ah! De que hablas** - una ruborizada mina

**No de nada no te preocupes…bailamos?** -dice er

**Claro** - dice mina

El la pista de baila suena una hermosa canción que hace que dos amigos se desinhiben y solo uno piensa…. no te enamores, no te enamores …..

**Bueno es hora de irnos** - dice er – **te llevo a tu casa**

**Esta bien **- dice mina-

Al llegar a la casa de los aino, mina le agradece el paseo y que la acompañe hasta la casa. Sin esperar y mirando a la luna menciona un joven…perdóname ¡

**Que haces** - dice mina viéndolo poner sus ojos en el cielo y al entrar a la casa

**Yo…bueno….quería…no se** – titubeando er –

**Jajjaja hasta eso te pareces jajaja**- ríe mina

Y sin pensarlo mas tiempo er besa a mina dejándola sin palabra. Fundiendo ese beso anhelado por ambos. Al separarse….

**Disculpa no debía** – dice er – **lo siento**

**No esta bien….. Me gusto** – dice mina nerviosa – **yo….**.

Y sin esperar el segundo beso y apasionado tomo rienda de los enamorados….la falta de aire los hizo separarse una vez más.

**Bueno**- er con las mejillas acaloradas – **me voy… que duermas bien mi dulce venus**

**Vos también** - dice mina entrando a la casa –

Al entrar un Artemis no muy feliz mira a mina

**Que me miras ¿?acaso una no puede estar feliz…**- dice mina a Artemis

**No te diste cuenta no...No solo que se va ir en unos días sino que te llamo VENUSSS!**- dice Artemis enojado- **venus acaso le dijiste algo?**

**No como creer pero el amor es así!**- mina con los ojitos de corazones no venia mas que su propia nube, subiendo a la habitación dejando solo Artemis

Por parte del gato blanco pensaba, no ve el peligro, como es que él lo sabe…acaso serena se lo dijo? Y si fue así porque le dijo? Y sino ¿? Será un enemigo? La ciudad esta muy tranquila de hace años? Y cada luna llena aparece ese resplandor?...tendré que hablar con luna….saliendo de la casa recordó que estos días estaría en lo de amy ya que serena le pidió intimidad con su novio, por que la gata negra no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su dueña. Fue cuando recordó que esta noche era luna llena y al mirar al cielo lo observo la luna...brillaba con mayor esplendor y ese brillo traspasaba todo el cielo nocturno….

En otro lado un recién llegado arribada a su casa a descansar recordando aquel hermoso beso y pensando…..serena me va matar, no debí pero es ella…..al cruzar la puerta observo como un sobre se encontraba en el piso

**Que es eso?** - pensó er, al abrirlo….. – **maldición como me encontró?**


	4. Secretos y mas dudas

El amanecer se asomaba por la ventana y dos enamorados se encontraban abrazados en la cama cuando el timbre los despertó

**Ya voy!**- dice un morocho que apenas podía abrir los ojos - **ya voy, serena tocan el timbre...**

**Mmmmm-** dice la rubia

se calzo unas pantuflas y poniéndose una remera se acercó a la puerta

**Si, quien es?** – dice Darién

**Cartero!**- responden del otro lado de la puerta – **carta para shasa thorobashi!**

**Eh!**- piensa Darién abriendo la puerta – **se equivoco nadie con ese nombre vive aquí!**

**Como ¿?pero me dijieron que es aquí, aparté esta carta viene de España directamente** – dice el cartero

**Quien es amor?**- dice serena aun media dormida

**Es el cartero, pero es carta para una tal shasa Thorobashi….le estaba diciendo que se equ…..**-dice pero es interrumpido por la rubia que se apresura a la puerta

**Si si soy yo! **- dice serena, dejando a Darién desconcertado

**Firme aquí! - **Dice el cartero -

**NO, no firmo y si quiere enviarme algo que venga ella**- dice serena enojada - **que la devuelvan al remitente**

**Bueno en ese caso, esta otra carta es para usted señorita** – dice el cartero – **según me informaron si se negaba a firmar le debería entregar la segunda carta.**

**QUE? **- serena dice

**Tome y buenos días **– se despide el cartero

**Bueno mi querida shasa!...me explicas?**- dice Darién mirando a serena

**Es que es mi nombre…...bueno el que tenia antes del incidente**.- dice serena – **solo una persona aun me llama así**

**Ok!...supongo que hoy habrá más novedades no?** -dice Darién - **debo ir al hospital ,quieres bañarte o me baño yo?**

**No ve tu, yo hago el desayuno **- dice serena

**pero no quemes nada ok?….** - dice Darién entrando en el baño

**Y ahora que quiere….** - piensa serena – **y como es que sabe que vivo acá** – al abrir el sobre solo encuentra una tarjeta roja – **diablos** – menciona

**Princesa no me alcanzarías…** -pero se interrumpe al ver a su novia con la tarjeta – **que era?**

Maldición como diablos salgo de esto – piensa una rubia de coletas.

**Serena! …. SERENAAAA! **- ya gritando Darién

**Que?** - dice serena – **Ah!, tengo que hacer una llamada**

**Ok! Bueno me voy a bañar **- y entrando antes a la habitación en búsqueda de lo que faltaba escucha algo que no lo saca del asombro

**Lila Get me se se aspetto... ("****_Comunícame con Lila, si si espero_****")** - dice una rubia – **e da allora quando? Mi va bene grazie (" y ****_desde cuando? esta bien gracias_****")**.- y cuelga

**Como habla italiano también!** - dice Darién, dirigiéndose a la sala – **cuantos idiomas hablas?**

**No te ibas a bañar?** - menciona serena –

**Responde!** - ya enojado

**Bueno a decir verdad…** - piensa serena contando con los dedos – **hablo francés, italiano, español, alemán y portugués… si, si son cinco**

**QUEEE?** - dice Darién – **desde cuando?**

**Bueno los aprendí de chica pero nunca pude aprender ingles…me fastidia ese idioma y si no fuera por ti, aun rendiría el maldito examen en la preparatoria…** - dice serena – **café?** –yendo a la cocina

**Si si….doble para mi y bien cargado**.- entrando a bañar Darién ante semejante noticia- como que hablaba mas idiomas y porque nunca los utilizo? como es posible, entonces no es tan cabeza de chorlito, nunca lo fue entonces?.mientras se bañaba pensaba ante todas las noticias, no solo eso sino que la noche anterior le habían revelado que tenia un padrino…..ya su asombro había salido por las nubes. Y algo le vino a la cabeza aquella frase que serena le dijo hace 2 noches ."_Si los tuviera aun me amarías"_ quizás la rubia los tenia pero el también, se estaba protegiendo y protegiendo a ella como le iba a reprochar si nunca le conto de la única carta que recibió en el testamento de sus padres….

En otro parte de la ciudad Luna y Artemis hablaban del primo de serena, el gato blanco le comento que el llamo a mina venus…aunque luna no lo consideraba tan importante Artemis insistía…aparte estaba ese resplandor que solo aparecía el día de luna llena. No el anterior o el posterior sino el día que la luna estaba en lo más alto…Y por qué esa semana luna nunca estaba con serena.

**Basta Artemis** – dice luna- **acaso crees que nos oculta algo**

**No claro que no** – se defiende el – **pero no me vas a decir que no es sospechoso,el primo que nadie sabia, que no sabe que serena y Darién se casen y como llamo el a mina**

**Bueno si quieres investígalo** – dice luna ya cansada- **pero nada vas a encontrar**

**Espera tu no eres así…** - mirando a luna – **CLARO ¡!ya lo investigaste no es cierto?**

**Bueno…** -dice luna – **bueno si lo investigué y que?**

**Y? que descubriste?** - dice Artemis

**Pues nada!** - dice luna – **el otro día estaba con amy, rei y decidimos investigarlo; porque al presentarse tanto serena como él se pusieron nervioso y sobre todo nombraba esa persona que nadie sabia…cuando se despidieron pude escuchar como serena le decía que no digiera nada y el porque serena vivió en España también esta el tema**

**Y?** -dice Artemis

**Y bueno….. que no encontramos nada** – menciona luna – **y rei vio que su aura es pura casi como la de serena, es como si fueran hermanos o algo así, aparece una unión muy importante entre ellos.**

**Entonces este mas tranquilo, no te parece? **- se calma Artemis

**Ahora resulta que el que estas tranquilo eres tu ¿? **- dice luna con sarcasmo

**Bueno bueno si rei no detecto nada** – dice Artemis – **y su aura es pura debe ser una excelente persona….quizás…..**

**Quizás que?** - dice luna ya harta de Artemis

**Bueno digo como tiene la sangre de serena** - menciona Artemis – **quizás sea mas sensible no?**

**Bueno ya me cansaste** – dice luna al paranoico de su amigo – **me voy, amy tiene clase así que debo ir a la casa de la mamá de serena, le prometí a ella que los cuidaría, nos vemos Artemis y deja de pensar en tonterías…**

**Ok,** - dice Artemis

Pero piensa el gato blanco, si es sensible el primo de serena acaso tendrá algún poder?, será del milenio de plata?, pero para que nos servirá si no hay enemigo….enemigos eso, ya han pasado años que no peleamos, desde que galaxia fue derrotada. Como es que hay tanta paz?….se rindieron ,o la luz por fin cubrió a la oscuridad. Pero si la luz atrae a la oscuridad y viceversa ….alguien nos esta protegiendo?..

Esos pensamientos envuelven a un curioso gato o quizás piensa….la princesa acaso, ella pudo entonces…..? Mirando a la luna.


	5. La tarjeta roja

La mañana paso tranquila y al llegar el mediodía un joven medico en el hospital central de Tokio decidió enfrentar cierto pasado…

**Hola!.. Si quiero hablar con el sr tamasaki** – dice Darién

**Si ya le comunico **– una voz femenina del otro lado

**Hola Darién, que gusto muchacho, a que se debe el llamado?**- pregunta el sr tamasaki

**Hola sr asahi, bueno quería hablar con ustedes por el asunto de la carta de mis padres** – dice el joven medico

**Pero no era que no querías saber nada de eso?** - dice el sr asahi

**Bueno si…...pero sucedieron un par de cosas que quizás esa carta me lo aclare** – dice Darién

**A ver que sucedió? Aun te vas a casar no?** - dice el abogado

**Claro! Por supuesto; pero es que apareció una persona que dice ser mi padrino** – dice el morocho de ojos azules

**…...…**- el sr tamasaki se queda mudo ante ese comentario – **tu padrino apareció entonces?**

**Usted lo sabia?** - dice Darién

**Si **- contesta –** pero no te enojes tu padre me dejo instrucciones que no te digiera nada**

**COMO! **- el joven medico impresionado

**Bueno muchacho **– menciona el abogado - .** Tu sabes que fui abogado de tu familia mucho tiempo y aun llevo tus finanza, que por cierto nunca te has querido hacerte cargo, a ver si ahora que te casas te pones en campaña con este tema…..bueno sin desviarme del tema no solo dejo la carta para ti y en caso de que te enteras te lo informaría**

**No comprendo asahi **– dice Darién

**La carta que te dejaron no menciona a tu padrino y pero si queres saber mas del tema acá tengo guardado una caja que dejaron unos días antes del accidente** – menciona el sr tamasaki – **solo con la condición que tu hayas encontrado a tu padrino y no al revés**

**QUE! **- aun mas desconcertado Darién – **pero yo no lo encontré, lo encontró mi prometida**

**Tsukino no?** - pregunta el abogado

**Como lo sabe? Nunca le mencione su nombre y menos su apellido** – responde el joven medico

**Aun no lo sabes entonces…..bueno es mejor que vengas a recoger la caja, te va servir para que las piezas empieces a encajar** - menciona sr asahi

**Que quiere decir con eso?** – Pregunta Darién, pero escucha su nombre en los alta voces del lugar – **disculpa paso por la tarde, después que salgo del hospital .me están llamando por una urgencia**

**Si te espero** – y cuelgan

El abogado piensa. Al fin después de tantos años mamuro tu hijo empezara a entender quien es realmente. Te prometo seguir y cuidar de él como te lo jure aquel día….

Mientras en el departamento una serena apurada en no llegar tarde a su clase se cruza con el recién llegado….

**Er** - dice serena

**Hola te estaba viniendo a buscar** – dice er

**Entonces también te llego, verdad?** – dice la rubia sin demora a su primo

**Si, sabes lo que quiere?** - dice el chico

**No, pero hable a la casa en Italia que según mi madre ella estaba allá** – menciona serena – **pero me dijo que salio de viaje, crees que este aquí?**

**Sin duda** – menciona er

**Bueno mira yo ahora tengo clases pero salgo y vamos para alla** - dice serena

**Si te veo allá** – dice er – **si no vamos van a venir a buscarnos y ya sabes que paso la última vez…** -recuerda er con una risa – **aunque no me molestaría hacer lo mismo**

**Jajaja …Si tienes razón fue divertido**– dice serena – **adiós que llego tarde**

Er se queda mirando como su prima sale disparada como flecha corriendo a la facultad y piensa... " jamás va cambiar…"

Ya por la tarde Darién se dirigió a la oficina del abogado de la familia chiba.

**Buenos días, me espera el sr tamasaki** - dice a la joven de la recepcionista

**Si lo estaba esperando el sr** – menciona la joven – **pase por favor. **Abriendo las puerta de la oficina

**Hola muchacho, **- dice el abogado, mientras que Darien se sienta - **bueno estas preparado?**

**No lo se **– dice Darién – **pero creo que es hora no?**

**Si si te demoraste eh!**– dice el sr asahi – **pero antes cuéntame de tu prometida, es mas pensé que vendrías con ella**

**Estamos bien y tenia clase en la facultad **– menciona el medico – **pero aun no sabe de este tema, preferí por el momento dejarla aparte de estos acontecimientos**

**Bueno toma** – entregándole una carta a Darién – **sé que no habrías querido pero….creo que es hora que enfrentes esto y si estas con la persona que amas será mas fácil.**

**Si **–dice Darién – **como supiste que estaba con serena?**

**Me lo dijo tu madre** – menciona el abogado dejando en stock a Darién –

**Como?**-

**Si muchacho hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella…, bueno toma **- el sr tamasaki le entrega una caja a Darién

**Que es esto?** - dice Darién mirando la caja recién entregada por el abogado

**Las memorias de tu madre** – dice el abogado

**No entiendo, me lo explica** – dice Darién

**Tu madre y tu padre** – relatando el abogado – **me pidieron que solo cuando este preparado te diera estas cosas y sobretodo cuando este junto con las señorita serena tsukino….**

**Que?** - ya apunto de desmayarse Darién

**Clama muchacho que no soy medico, el medico eres tu** – riendo el abogado y dándole una palmada en la espalda - **Ah! Y también esto llego para ti hoy!** – entregándole un sobre

**Que es esto?** - dice observándolo

**No lo se **– menciona el abogado – **vino con especificación de entregártelo en tu mano. Lo trajeron hoy, era como si supieran que estarías aquí o que venias…..**

Dejando de lado la carta de sus padres y la caja, abre el último sobre que le entrega el abogado y observa una tarjeta roja….

Es como la de serena, piensa Darién, pero al darla vuelta observa una dirección, un horario y un día.

**Creo muchacho que te esperan en ese lugar** – menciona asahi – **mira, es única la tarjeta asi que debe ser muy importante**

Observando la tarjeta ve un emblema que llama la atención, un sello…el sol y la luna juntos unidos con una rosa

**He visto este sello antes** - menciona Darién – **y esta dirección, es en las afuera de la cuidad no?**

**Bueno...si tiene algunas dudas yo estoy aquí si** – dice el abogado – **ahora si me disculpas tengo otros clientes.**

Al salir de la oficina Darién observa de reojo una vieja foto, ve a su padre abrazando a un hombre de pelo azul con una camisa con el emblema que tenia la tarjeta

**Asahi?** – llamándolo al abogado – **quien es este hombre, el que esta al lado de mi padre ¿?**

**Es tu padrino **– responde sin titubeo

Observando nuevamente la foto, compara el emblema con la tarjeta…..es la misma piensa. Quiere decir que esta relacionado con él,observando también la tarjeta. Pero el emblema si no recuerdo mal es el símbolo exclusivo de la familia mas importante... piensa el joven medico….Y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos se aleja del lugar.

En otra parte de la ciudad dos primos de encontraban

**Llegas tarde** – dice er – **acaso te castigaron jajá**

**Que graciosos** – dice serena – **ya pase esa etapa , y no... ya no me castigan pero la clase se alargó .Bueno la moto?**

**Si, la mía eh!** - dice er – **la tuya aun esta en mi casa. Aparté a si vamos mas rápido y lo resolvemos**

**Ok** – dice serena

Ya en camino y alejándose de la ciudad una rubia piensa

Espero que Darién no me odio por no haberle dicho nada, pero si lo quiere conocer que ahogo, aparte para que me querrá y si aun tengo el plazo del acuerdo que hice,…bueno er también esta en la ciudad no querrá …..? No que horror entrenar otra vez? No no no .Mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro

**Quédate quieta o no matamos** – dice el primo un poco alterado – **se lo que piensa y no tengo ganas de volver a los aterradores entrenamiento que nos impusieron. Si pensábamos el último nos escapamos a la mitad del mismo.**

**Crees que quiera que lo terminemos ¿?**- dice serena

**No se** – contesta er – **la verdad que no se lo que quiere…es tan loca como tu **

**Oye! **- dice serena – **ojito con la futura reina jajajaja…..**

**Solo tu puedes bromear con eso** – ríe er – **pero hablando en serio, en la ultima luna llena tuve que hacerme cargo y es tu obligación sabes que no soy igual que tu**

**Si si** – menciona la rubia – **es que estaba con Darién y luna sobretodo ella no me deja en paz. La sigue con que tengo que comportarme con una duquesa**

**Jajaja** – reí er – **porque no se lo demuestras un día ¡**

**Porque sino menos me dejaría en paz** – ríe serena – **si luna supiera…..jajaja**

**Y porque nunca les dijiste de donde provenimos ¿?** - comenta er –** te hubieses ahorrado muchas cosas no crees?**

**No lo se** – recuerda serena – **a mí me gusta como soy,... despreocupada y distraída; inclusive ya no soy tan llorona como antes**.- se rien serena y er - **Ponerme en esa posición no es lo mio. Aparté desde que mi madre me trajo devuelta no he querido poseer ese titulo, supongo que con eso Darién y yo nos parecemos….no crees?**

**A que te refieres?** - Pregunta er

**Nunca te lo dije ¿?** – responde la rubia – **es que Darién proviene de la nobleza, es decir su padre era un noble**

**Ahhh!** - dice el primo – **no crees que entonces la familia de él se conociera con la nuestra, bueno con nuestros padres?**

**No no lo creo** – dice la rubia – **nos hubieran dicho no?**

**Jajaja** – ríe er – **como si nos digieran toda la verdad, a veces creo que no ocultan cosas de nuestro origen. Bueno tu padre no, él esta aparte de esto**

Golpeándolo en el hombro serena a er le contesta - ** no hablas así de mi papá, él es muy buena persona, salvo cuando ataca a Darién**

**No me refería a eso** – responde er –**y no me pegue,menos cuando manejo!... Lo que digo es que tu madre renuncio a todo por seguirlo a él y realizar su sueño, en cambio mi padre no**

**Pero a él le gusta esa vida** – menciona serena – **tu madre era policía y el tío tuvo la opción de renunciar **

**Si lo hizo pero cuando murió mamá decidió volver a la empresa familiar** – recuerda er – **te cuento algo…..**

**Dale** – responde –

**Mi madre era jefa de armando y khaterin – **recuerda er** – y en la boda de ellos dos conoci a mina**

**Se casaron?** – dice mina – **pobre mina….tu sabias de ellos?**

**Si mina me lo contó ese día** – relata er – **pero estaba muy feliz por ello, me decía que aunque ella no tuviera a quien amar estaba contesta porque sus amigos se encontraron. Fue ahí donde comencé a hablar con ella. Después de eso ella regreso a Japón y yo me quede en Alemania…**

**Si eso lo recuerdo** – dice serena – **pero eso fue hace como 3 años**

**Si **– dice er- **después de la boda a la semana mi mamá murió y mina me consoló a la distancia. Eso nos hizo acercarnos.**

**…. **– piensa serena

**No te estarás enamorándote de ella ¿?** – pregunta serena

**Qué…?** - Responde er y frena – **mira ya llegamos**

**Si si claro después me responde** – menciona serena

**Buenos días en que puedo ayudarlos jóvenes** – responde un mayordomo en la puerta de un gran mansión-

**Venimos por esto **– dice er, mostrando ambas tarjetas rojas

**Lo siento la señora no esta** – responde el mayordomo

**Como que no esta** – dice serena – **ella nos envió esto , déjanos pasar ahora mismo**

**NO! **- con gran presencia el mayordomo – **quien son ustedes?**

**Bah! Nadie!** – dice un molesto er – **vamos sere, nos hizo perder el tiempo**

**Espera **– imponiéndose al mayordomo que le sacaba una cabeza – **decile a la SEÑORA que no tenemos tiempo para perder que si quiere que venga ella, pero sin guardaespaldas ni mono estamos ?**

**Ajajaja** – ríe el mayordomo – **me dijo que si venia que pasen el fin de semana con todos los que recibieron eso - **señalando la tarjeta** - que ella va estar acá esperándolos**

**TODOS?** – dice una serena

**Si todos los que la tengan** – dice el mayordomo – **siguen siendo un par de distraidos, que a pesar de los años nunca cambian… **- y entra a la mansión cerrando la puerta

**Y que paso?** - Pregunta serena

**Diablos** – responde er – **alguien mas recibió** – mirando la tarjeta observa una fecha y horario – **vos viste esto ¿?**

**No a penas que vi la tarjeta la guarde **– responde –** bueno vámonos **- montándose en la moto una rubia observa a lo lejos un auto descapotable de color amarillo estacionado.

Y piensa: no serán ellos? ...No si hace unos días estaban en estados unidos.

**En que piensa prima **– dice

**No en nada** - dice serena – **vamos que aun no he hecho las compras y hoy me toca cocinar**

**Podre Darién** –se ríe er – **menos mal que es medico y se sabe automedicarse jajja**

**Oye! **- responde la rubia golpeándolo

_**La que escribe:**_

_Bueno hasta aquí eh subido los capítulos casi uno por día ya que los tenia hecho antes pero me faltaba editarlo...A medida que tenga el resto los subo._

_Gracias por los rewies me alegro, la idea es atraparlos en el misterio, ya casi esta terminada el siguiente capitulo._

_Ah para los que pregunta por la persona misteriosa,bueno ya pronto saldrá a la luz._


	6. La primera pelea

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el departamento

**Princesa llegue** – saludo Darién – **me ayudas ¿?**

Saliendo de la cocina, serena ve a su novio con una caja e intentando cerrar la puerta. Apresurándose a él se acerca y agarra la caja de sus manos

**Que es eso amor?** – dice ella

Darién cerrando la puerta menciona – **es que hoy fui a ver al abogado tamasaki , que era abogado de mi familia y me entrego estas cosas**

**Tu familia tenia abogado?** – curiosa

**Bueno...si** –responde el – **por el tema de las pertenencia de mi familia, herencia y otras cuestiones. Disculpa que nunca te lo mencione pero la verdad no quiero dedicarme a esos asuntos. Me gusta ganarme mis propias cosas.**

**Si lo se, amor** – responde serena

**Y como te fue en las clases hoy** – pregunta darien agarrando la caja que sostenía

**Bien tranquila por suerte** – responde serena – **se alargo porque nos mostraron varias formas de encuadro, como ver la luz y sus diseño**

**Ah!** – dice darien, dejando la caja en la mesa y deteniéndose a observar el sobre de su madre

**Que es esto?** – pregunta serena, agarrando una carta que se le cayo en el piso de la entrada

**No se** – dice darien – **me lo entrego el abogado, le llego hoy ahí. - **Tomando la misma de la manos de serena** - No se parece a la que tenias vos esta mañana?**

**No no claro que no** – una nerviosa serena – **haber dámela**

**Por ¿?** – al observarla mira como se pone toda nerviosa por la presencia de aquella tarjeta roja.- **princesa tienes que ver en esto?**

**No** – responde

**Entonces…. porque estas nerviosa** – pregunta –** no será por esto…no? **– mostrando la tarjeta

**No claro que no** – ya demasiada nerviosa serena – **bueno me la vas a dar o no!**

**Para?**- pregunta el morocho – **acaso la vas a destruir**

Como lo adivino…piensa,- **amor claro que no , era para compararla nada mas **– responde serena

**Ok… toma!** – Darién le entrega la tarjeta

Es igual, analiza en su cabeza diablos también le envió a él. Y se lo mando al abogado para que le llegue como es que ella sabia del abogado de Darién?.

Mientras que la rubia maquina todo una estrategia para destruir aquella tarjeta. El joven medico dice: **mira que si se pierde ya se la dirección eh! No te preocupes **¡- con una sonrisa sarcástica , ya conociendo a su loca novia .Pero la pregunta era porque la ponía tan nerviosa aquella tarjeta o será el emblema?

**Comemos ¿?** - dice serena dejando el sobre al lado del teléfono

**Si**- responde

La cena fue lo mas tranquila donde Darién le contó acerca del abogado y de la herencia de este. Pero sin mencionar la carta de la madre y menos las memorias de esta. Aun el mismo no podía abrir esa caja y con lo ansiosa que era su rubio tormento no tardarían en hacerlo.

Por otra parte serena le contó de la facultad y que se encontró con su primo. Dejando de lado el viaje que hicieron a las afuera de la ciudad. Les dijo que er quería hablar con el y disculparse en nombre de su padre y que ahora estaría mas en contacto pero sobretodo con el. Porque a pesar de que se casara con su prima, él era muy importante en la familia. Darién entendió que er es igual a serena ….mostrando su amor incondicional….

**Si no me lo hubieses dicho** – decía Darién – **pensaría que er y tu son hermanos…**

**Ajajja**- ríe serena – **pero somo diferentes**

Al levantar la mesa Darién le comenta que ha decidido ir al lugar que estaba en la tarjeta y le pregunta si quiere que le acompañe. Entonces….se escucha un estruendo saliendo de la cocina

**Aaaug!** - dice serena alli –

**Que paso ¿?** – Darien llega corriendo - **te encuentras bien ¿?**

Al ver serena tenia una mano agarrada de la otra ensangrentada y todos los platos destruidos en el piso

**Ven** – agarrando a serena, la lleva al baño. Para enjuagarle la mano – **que paso? Como es que se te cayo todo?**

**Lo siento, lo siento yo te compro todo** – dice una serena llorosa

**Tranquila lo importante es que tu estés bien** – dice con calma –** no te preocupes son solo platos y tienes solo rasguños no vas a necesitar puntos**

**Que!** – Reaccionando serena –** una aguja no ¡!...no me van a pinchar**

**Jajaja….no cambias** – le sonríe Darién a serena – **tranquila no paso nada** – la abraza y con una toalla le venda la mano

**Darién** – lo llamo – **me prometes que no vas a ir a ese lugar?**

**Que?** - responde el

**A la dirección de esa tarjeta** – menciona la rubia – **jura me que no vas a ir!..por favor**

**Porque?**- pregunta

**No me da buena espina** – dice serena

**Mira hagamos algo vamos los dos con cuidado y listo** – responde

**NO!** – dice serena levándose del sillón donde Darién la había puesto para curar la herida

**Serena?! **– dice el - **porque no quieres que vayamos?**

**Tengo miedo** – dice serena

**De que?**- responde – **según me dijieron no es un lugar malo**

**Pero si vas…..me vas a odiar** – responde serena

**Entonces que te parece si me lo decís vos ?**- dice Darién – **desde que llegue tengo la sensación que algo me queres decir y no te atreves, o te da miedo. Serena somos vos y yo nada más. No te preocupes**

**De verdad **– dice serena

**Si** – responde

Respirando profundo se dirige al teléfono agarrando la tarjeta de darien, para luego tomar la de ella que tenia en su acerca a Darién mostrándolas a ambas de frente

**Mira!**- dice serena

**Que cosa** – dice él

**Son iguales** – dice la rubia – **pero mira el sello, sabes a que familia pertenece?**

**Si…bueno lo estuve pensando cuando venia** – responde el – **no son los torovashi ¿?**

**Si...son los mismo **– responde

**Y eso que tiene que ver con vos?**- dice Darién, agarrando ambas tarjetas

**Darién** – menciona sentándose al lado de este y agarrándole la mano – **recuerdas como me llamaban antes de incidente**

**Si** – responde ya con cuidado –

**Shasa torovashi!** - dice serena –** lo recuerdas?**

**Si, Que quieres decir ¿?** - Pregunta Darién desconcertado

Serena se para y va a buscar el diario de la mañana. Al volver ve a Darién desorientado y lo muestra una foto del periódico de una mujer

**Sabes quien es?** - pregunta serena

**Si** – responde Darién – **es Lila torovasi la persona mas importante de Japón**

**Darién no comprendes aun?** – Respirando profundo y con la ultima bocanada serena dice – **lila torovasi es mi abuela…..Darién... y es ella quien envió las tarjetas para que la veamos**

**QUEEEE!** – exaltado Darién – **no no esa persona es la más importante del país que digo del país del mundo entero. Casi todos los países le piden consejos a ella o a sus nietos….. a parte sus nietos son…..**

**Shasa y erni torovashi** – dice serena con la cabeza agacha

**Pero entonces tú y ella** – dice Darién - ** son parientes ? **–

**En verdad….** - responde serena – **yo soy shasa torovashi, la famosa nieta…nunca te preguntaste porque nunca tuve duda de como ascenderíamos al trono?**

**Espera** – dice Darién

**Si es por ella** – menciona serena – **al cumplir cierta edad deberé asumir las responsabilidades, que hasta ahora las hago en la lejanía pero son pocas**

Al punto del colapso Darién….**como no me lo dijiste antes?** - furioso Darién – **no solo resultaste ser una de las tres personas mas impórtate del planeta sino que siempre supiste lo del futuro...que digo lo de Tokio de cristal. Ahora que se supone que mañana nos coronan**

**Darién déjame explicarte** – rogándole serena

**No nada** – dice Darién – **siempre es igual contigo, se supone que yo no puedo guardar nada pero tu si…..No solo eso sino que nos involucran a los dos que digo a los dos...a todos. Desde la llegada de tu primo estabas rara, sin mencionar el hecho de lo que hace el día de luna llena**

Esto ultimo deja desconcertada a serena….**Como lo sabes?** - dice serena

**No se que exactamente hace** – responde el – **pero con paciencia esperaba que algún día me lo contaras pero por lo visto no puedo confiar en ti **– dirigiéndose a la puerta – **no me esperes despierta me voy y no se a que hora vuelvo o si vuelvo **– cerrado la puerta de golpe

**Dariennnnnn!**- llorando serena – **porque porque….no te vayas asi.**

**Y se lo tendrías que haber contado antes** – dice una voz desde el balcón –

**Luna** – menciona serena – **yo lo siento pero …**

**Ya tranquila** – consolando luna a serena – **ya va volver mas calmado y todo se va solucionar**

**Pero no me va perdonar**.-dice serena – **yo siempre supe como y porque ascenderíamos, pero nada mas, estoy segura que piensa que sabia el resto, que sabia de los peligros**

**Tranquila** – dice luna – **son muchas cosas para el, en menos de lo que pensaba se entero de demasiadas cosas importante. Ya me había extrañado el hecho de que no explotara, en fin también el es un ser humano serena**

**Si si ya lo se** – llorando y agarrando un viejo muñeco que estaba en la mesa, apretandolo fuerte contra su pecho y se deja caer en el sillón

En otro lado de la ciudad en una banca de un parque se encontraba un Darién pensativo. No debí haberme puesto así….cuanto le abra costado a ella decírmelo…pero porque no me lo dijo antes...Por dios la nieta!la nieta ..una torovashi!

**Oye que haces por aquí** – dice un joven rubio al acercarse a Darién

**Andrew** – saludo Darién

**Que es esa cara?** – pregunta – **sucedió algo?**

**Es que pele con serena** – responde él – **y Salí para calmarme**

**Bueno amigo no debe ser para tanto** – dice Andrew – **tu y ella son el uno para el otro, jamás vi a nadie mas enamorado del otro y si tienen problema…que haces aquí ve a resolverlos - **alienta a su amigo

**Es que no es tan sencillo esta vez** – comenta él

**A ver que es tan problemático** – dice su amigo rubio–

**Es que….. **– piensa un segundo, si es conveniente decirle o no. Y adelantandose

**A bueno no será por algún nuevo enemigo o porque no quieres que se transforme mas en sailor moon no?**- dice dejando en stock a Darién

**Tu… tu lo sabias?** – dice el morocho

**Claro**!- contesta – **desde que utilizaban las maquinas de crown´s he guardado el secreto.**

**Pero porque no me lo contaste** –

**Porque no me contaste que eras tukedo mask?** – le responde

**Que ¿?** - dice

**Touche!** – menciona Andrew, riendo –** jjajaa mira jamás supe que vos eras tukedo mask hasta que empezaste a salir con serena y ahí simple...lo deduci. Pero con las chicas fue diferente cuando observe que por la noche se utilizaban la maquinas de lugar, una noche me aparecí y las sorprendi, desde entonces les guardo el secreto**

**Pero porque no me lo mencionaste **– comenta Darién – **me hubieses ayudado en muchas disyuntivas con ellas**

**Jajajja** – se ríe – **porque vos no me dijiste nada pensé que querías cuidarme o algo así. Cuando le pregunte a serena si eras vos él, un poco mas me mata – **recuerda **– le dije que me parecías que eras tú, prto como se lo iba a confirmar a la gran sailor moon jaja….en fin como vos no me diste ni indicio, ni nada preferí hacerme el sordo contigo, hasta que confiaras en ti mismo**

**Confiara en mí?** – Pregunta Darién – **no en ti**

**No** – responde Andrew – **yo se que confías en mi,eres mi amigo pero no tenias el suficiente valor como para expresarlo y apoyarte en alguien….pero cuando llego serena a tu vida...la verdad me senti muy feliz por tí, porque ella pudo traspasar ese escudo que te hiciste….Dime acerté con el problema**

**Jajja No** – dice Darién – **pero creo que me ayudaste a entender una cosa**

**Bueno me alegro** – dice el – **no se si te puedo ayudar con el resto**

**Jajaj…**- se queda pensando en un instante – **bueno sabes quien es serena?**

**Si **– responde el – **la nieta de los torovashi**

**Que?**- sorprendido por segunda vez – **como como lo sabia ?**

**Hay amigo! **- dice tocándole el hombro – **hasta un ciego lo ve jajaj... bueno siempre y cuando la hubieses conocido antes del accidente claro esta.**

**Que quieres decir?** – pregunta Darién – **cuando canta?**

**Exacto** – contesta el rubio – **ella siempre se llamo serena pero artísticamente fue shasa…ella era feliz cuando cantaba hasta ese día. Cuando volvió y se dijo que ella había muerto me quede muy triste porque nunca volvió hacer la misma, sobretodo con esas terribles pesadillas que no la dejaban en paz. Hasta que te conoció y empezaron a pelear...aun lo recuerdo ese brillo fue muy distinto sus ojos empezaron a brillar.**

**Espera dijiste que tenia pesadilla después que volvió ** - dice el morocho

**Si bueno...pero ella volvió siendo serena solamente y su vida cambio **– relata Andrew – **aun recuerdo cuando me confio que ella y shasa era la misma persona...y de vece en cuando se vestida en el local y armaba un mini recital jjajaa….no sabes volvían loca a su abuela**

Riéndose Darién– **conociste a su abuela?**

**Si…bueno una vez la vi **– recuerda él – **cuando los vino a buscar al local, una mujer imponente …..pero solo sus nieto le sacaban la sonrisa…sabes recuerdo algo que me dijo.**

**Que?** – pregunta Darién

**" Dile que confié en ella, ella y el serán la clave de la paz"** – dice Andrew – **nunca entendí esa frase, hasta que la vi juntos a ti.**

**Que quieres decir con eso? ** - intrigado Darién

**Que creo que ella sabia que a pasarle esto. Ademas creo que serena sabe menos de lo que aparenta de su origen** – responde el amigo – **creo que ser sailor moon fue la punta del aceiber**

**Y eso como me ayudaría **- menciona el morocho

**Escuchándola** – dice – **muchas noches lloro por ti cuando no estaba, inclusive en tu viaje frustrado a estados unidos…creo que ahora se merecen ser feliz,…digo ambos no crees?**

**Si tiene razón **–ya clamado Darién – **bueno me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo Amigo. Te debo una.**

Despidiéndose de su amigo y dirigiéndose a su auto mira la luna. Ayer brillaba hoy esta opaca, piensa….Al llegar al departamento observa como una serena dormida y acurrucada en el sillón con lagrimas aun en sus ojos rojos esta abrazada a un muñeco. Tomándola en sus brazos la lleva al dormitorio.

Al acostarla le da un beso en la frente diciendo: **lo siento princesa. Fueron muchas cosas fuerte! No quiero pelear mas con vos!**

**Yo tampoco** – dice una serena

**No quería despertarte** – dice Darién

**No importa no estaba dormida** – responde la rubia – **me preocupaste….Darién lo siento se que tenia que decírtelo antes, quien es mi abuela, quien soy y que hago pero es que … aun no quiero asumir ese rol y no quiero que tu dejes….**- pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de su novio

**Ya tranquila** – dice el – **mañana será otro día, y hablemos mas tranquilos, debes descansar **–dándole un beso

**Darién abrázame** – pide ella

Tomándola por la espalda y acostándose con ella se acurruca a su lado y observa el muñeco de Tuxedo Mask, que tenia en sus manos…..**pero no es el muñeco que le di a rini antes de irse? **– pregunta el

**Si es el mismo** – responde serena - **lo encontré en la mesita de la sala, hoy cuando llegue**

**Estaba seguro que se lo había llevado ** - dice Darién acercándose más a serena

**Yo también **– dice ella .y dándose un beso con gran amor ingresa al mundo de los sueños….

...

**La que escribe:**

_Bueno ya sabe que serena viene de un linaje muy importante...Andrew sabia todo( si no lo recuerda en el manga el lo descubre ).El siguiente capitulo esta en proceso...bueno empezare a desvelar alguna cosas pero surgiran otras_

_Gracias por los rewies y la idea es atraparlos para desvelar alguna cosas que ni el anime o el manga dejaron sin concluir!_


	7. La primera verdad, el primer secreto

Ya siendo viernes darien decide aclarar ciertas cosas con serena antes de ir a la reunión con su abuela…..

**Creo que es hora que hablemos? Que debería saber o que se supone que ya debería saber de ella?** – dice mirando a serena que se encontraba mirando la tele

**De mi abuela** -

**Si** – contesta Darién

**Bueno como para empezar** – relata serena – **ya sabes que es una persona un poco importante en la sociedad**

**Un poco¡?** – con un sonrisa sarcástica

**Bueno muy importante** – dice la rubia – **ella maneja una gran economía y es una de las consultora financiera, económica y estratégica a nivel mundial**

**Que quieres decir con estratégica?**-

**Que muchos países le preguntan o piden asesoramiento antes de realizar cualquier acción** – mirando hacia arriba con un dedo apoyada en el labio – **antes de un conflicto entre países, es decir, sabe entender a las personas y sus conflictos con los demás**

**Pero pensé que era una empresaria** – dice darien

**Si lo es** – comenta – **sabe que negocios crecerán o son redituables, es muy inteligente para ello e inclusive ayuda a los que están por estancarse ante de que cayeran en quiebra**

**Bueno dicen que sus nietos también** – sonriéndole

**Aaa…..** – ruborizándose – **bueno algo tuve que aprender después de tanto tiempo….mas contigo a mi lado. No crees ?**

**Jajaja . Es merito tuyo -**

**No no te creas** – dice la rubia – **yo solo se lo que la gente necesita y creo que a veces solo entiendo eso**

**Bueno y tu abuela ha querido que seas empresaria entonces –**

**Si y no **– dice –** bueno ha querido que comprender a las personas, que las atienda. Según ella eso hace un buen negociador y me servirá en el futuro**

**Ah –**

**Entonces decidió dividir los países en dos **- relata ella – **hasta que sammy tenga edad y los dividamos en tres**

**Que quieres decir** –

**Que casi todos los países la consultan por la economía, finanzas y esas cosas, para dar lo mejor a cada uno a los habitantes. Creo que ningún país no pase por ella ante de hacer algo **– dice ella– **es decir….ella da opinión de como debería manejarse en los próximo años para ayudar a los cuidadanos y no a los gobernantes**

**Jaja pero casi nadie le hace caso entonces **– menciona Darién

**Exacto** – se ríe – **por eso ante un enfrentamiento de países; mi abuela pone carta en el asunto imponiéndose antes los mismo presidente o inclusive amenazándolos que les va sacar el apoyo **

**La respetan mucho, parece muy imponente y decidida o inclusive temeraria…..pero no es mucho trabajo para ella sola** –

**Si lo es** – recuerda - **por eso quiere que er y yo estemos más preparados para esa tarea**

**Pero tu madre nunca se dedico a eso? O tu tío?**

**No** – dice – **ella renuncio a todos sus derechos al casarse con mi padre. En cambio mi tío renuncio también cuando se caso pero al morir la madre de er decidió ayudarla un tiempo hasta que er tomara el lugar que corresponda**

**Entiendo **–

**Por eso pude criarme en un ambiente calido y amoroso –** recuerda haciendo memoria** – a pesar de los regaños de mi madre y mis malas notas jajá. Mi abuela siempre dice que uno puede elegir y eso hizo con sus hijos**

**Y con ustedes? Digo er y tú al parecer no tienen las mismas opciones** – dice

**No, dice que somos distintos a ellos, que nosotros tenemos un papel mas importante **– menciona la rubia – **claro exceptuando a sammy siempre lo justifica al mocoso**

**Serena….pero no comprendo de que papel habla ?** – pregunta Darién

**Mucho no lo se** – dice ella – **a veces no entiendo de qué habla. Creo que a veces esta relacionado con otra cosa pero no lo se, no me dice casi nada o desvía el tema**

**Comprendo** -

**Darién** – llamándolo – **si mi abuela quiere conocerte es por…**- y agachando la cabeza – **quieres que te empieces hacer algunas de las tareas que esta relacionada con mi familia**

**El empresarial ?** – asombrado

**No supongo que el asesoramiento a los países** – dice serena – **eso es lo que hacemos con er ,asesoramos financieramente o económicamente a diverso países…**

**Bueno** – pensando y llevándose la mano a la barbilla – **quizás pueda darle una mano, en fin algo se de economía mundial**

**Ay amor ¡!**- dice ella – **tu siempre quisiste saber de todo un poco,**

**Bueno por eso tome varias clases diferentes cuando estaba en la facultad**- sentándose en el sillón

**Pero sabes** – colocandose en el regazo de él y abrazándolo – **no le digas eso a mi abuela sino te torturar **

Sonríe mientras piensa – como si tú no me hubieses torturado antes

De repente le golpea el hombre derecho a Darién y sacándolo de sus pensamiento –** Darién Chiba ojito conmigo, te quedo claro !¡!**

**Auch!...que te paso ahora** – sobándose el hombro

**Te conozco y pensaste en alguna maldad en mi contra** **tu cara te delata** – dice – **eres un arrogante!** – tratándose de levantar pero Darién la tira hacia él dejándola sentada encima de él nuevamente

**Y tú eres mi cabeza de chorlito** - Dándole un beso, para luego reír ambos….

En otra parte de la cuidad un gato blanco buscaba pista del primo de serena…..aunque la charla con su amiga gatuna lo dejo mas tranquilo, no podía comprendes esa conexión que había con serena…no parecían primos mas bien parecían hermanos pero la princesa no tenia hermanos en el milenio y si él era del milenio de plata quien era? Recordara ese tiempo? Serena lo sabrás? Eras muchas dudas que aun no podía tener un significado solo sabia una cosa…er no es un nuevo enemigo! Pero entonces quien es?

**Dime hasta cuando me vas a seguir** – dice un muchacho a un gato blanco que lo miraba desde una medianera

**Miau!** - dice Artemis

**Jajaja…**. – se ríe – **sé que eres tu Artemis y también sé que hablas así que empieza a hablar…que quieres?**

**Miau….**- mientras piensa lo estará diciendo de verdad

Er agarra a Artemis y le dice de frente: **y me vas a decir o no? Sino mira te llevo hasta allá!** - señalándole un fuente de agua - **y seguro que empezas a cantar**

**No no por favor **– dice el gato

**Viste que la lengua no te la comió el gato **– riendo er

**No será el ratón **– contesta

**Para el caso es lo mismo** – dice riéndose – **estuve demasiado tiempo con serena y con mina ajjaja sobretodo con ella**

**De eso quería hablarte** – dice Artemis que fue apoyado en el piso

**Bueno tu dirás entonces** – contesta – **pero antes sabes que no vengo con ninguna maldad **

**Si **– carraspeando la garganta

**Solo quiero saber que conexión hay entre tu y serena** – dice – **veras ella es muy especial para nosotros ** – y dándose cuenta –** …..como es que sabes que puedo hablar?**

**Ajjaja** – la carcajada no cesan en er – **veo que tampoco se los dijo sere ,** - deteniendo un poco la risa – **veras serena y yo cuando eramos chicos nos criaron juntos, crecimos como hermanos y por eso nos confiamos todos**

**Claro pero ¿?** –

**Sere me contó de ustedes!** – dice el y agachándose para ponerse a la altura del gato. Al asegurarse que nadie los viera menciona – **yo sé que ella es sailor moon o como la llaman ustedes….no recuerdo...a así princesa de la luna!**

Dejando asombrado Artemis – **no te lo esperabas no **– riendo otra vez –

**Bueno tengo muchas dudas mas** – responde Artemis resoplándose

**Tengo que ir a buscar a mina al templo** – dice er – **el camino es largo y será mas cómodo si tengo compañía y si quieres me preguntas lo que quieras….**

**Ok….** – dice e

**En el Templo Hikawa**

Rei estaba rezando junto al fuego sagrado cuando empezó a sentir una pequeña vibración. Su cuerpo comenzó a helarse y al observar el fuego solo vio oscuridad, miedo, gritos, gente herida, muerta y el odio mas intenso que jamás había sentido. Ese que se ocultaba en las profundidades y que con todas las fuerza quería salir para cobrar una venganza de años. Su piel se puso ante esta nueva visión blanca del mismo miedo que sintió pero una luz cálida la abrazo al observar solo vi un símbolo…..la luna y el sol juntos, unidos pero en instante desaparece y ve el símbolo de la tierra con una rosa roja en el centro… está se le caen sus pétalos. Pero cuando la luz se hace mas intensa ambos símbolo aparecen moviéndose hacia el centro…rei se sobresaltada por los ruidos que provienen del exterior, al querer concentrarse en el fuego nuevamente toda visión había desaparecido….

**Rei estas bien?** – pregunta mina abriendo las puertas del santuario

**Si** – aunque con cara de preocupación, pero al reaccionar por las miradas de sus amigas – **Paso algo chicas? Y que hacen tan temprano ¿?**

**Es que andew me contó que serena y Darién discutieron** – dice una ruborizada lita

**Y ¿?** – **eso no es novedad** –

**Pero es que…..** – dice lita

**La verdad es que no sabemos y queremos ayudarlos a reconciliarse….pero esta de aquí esta que no me deja ir a la casa **– dice mina mirando a lita con cara reprochadora

**Como vas a ir mina?** – Dice la morocha de pelo largo – **es algo de ello y seguro que fue culpa de la tonta e infantil de serena **–

**Bueno pero quien mejor que la diosa del amor para estos caso** – dice ella

**Ya tranquilas chicas** – dice una recién llegada

**Amy!** – gritan todas

**Lo siento en llegar tarde pero tenia clases** – les comenta a las amigas – **de camino para aquí hable con serena y ya esta todo bien…nada de que preocuparnos…ah dijo que en estos días nos quería decir algo importante pero mañana estaría ocupada todo el día así que dijo si podíamos el domingo**

**Que lastima la queríamos verla** – dice lita – **que será?**

**La tonta no estará embarazada ¿? ** Dice rei sarcástica – **aun no se caso! **

**Pero seguro que ya están practicando - **dice mina

**MINA!** - gritan todas

**Jajaja **– **no creo... debe ser por lo que sucedió con Darién el otro día – **dice una gata negra entrando al templo

**Luna** – saludan

**Hola chicas ¡!** – **estaba buscando a Artemis lo han visto? **– menciona luna

**Hay estos enamorados? parecen romeo y Julieth .. **- dice mina

**Julieta!... , romeo y Julieta** – dice amy

**Si si eso!** - riendo – **lo vi irse muy temprano anoche recuerdo **

**Te dijo algo?** – pregunta –

**Que quería investigar ese fenómeno de la laguna** – dice la rubia de moño rojo

**Que?** – dice lita y rei

**Si eso de la laguna** – repite

**De la luna no será** – contesta luna

**Si si eso** – riendo – **pero que tonto , le dije que era normal sobretodo si serena estaba feliz, aunque…**

**Aunque que mina?** – dice rei

**Que si esta embarazada es normal que brille mas no? **– dice la rubia

**MINA!- **gritan otra vez

**bueno bueno yo digo nada mas! -**

**No digas tonterías ¡ serena es mas responsable ahora…**.- menciona amy

**…** - piensa

**Tu capacidad de responsabilidad me asombra **– dice mina a amy con la mano en el hombro y la cabeza agachada –** pero hablamos de serena...**

**jjajajaa** – se ríen todas – cuando se calma una luna sale disparada a las escaleras del templo en búsqueda del gato blanco pero a bajar las misma observa una sombra entre los arbusto…

**quien esta ahí?** – pregunta - **vamos responde?**

sin tener una respuesta vuelve a preguntar: **quien anda ahí?** …piensa debió ser su imaginación y retoma el camino de salida del templo pero nuevamente ve la misma sombra pero esta vez mas clara,…se acercó mas a los arboles, pero no ve nada, - **debo estar loca, no puede ser **- dice en voz alta…

**No, no lo estas!... ** – dice la sombra de atrás de uno de los arboles

Ya asomando la luna por el horizontes,... en el departamento de Darién, serena y el preparaban las cosas para el gran encuentro con la abuela de ella.

**Bueno creo que esta todo** – dice serena

**Seguro! **– responde Darién

**Si**-

**Bueno vete a bañar y así término unas cosas del hospital** – dice Darién

**Ok…lastima quería que nos duchemos juntos** - encogiéndose los hombros y dirigiéndose al baño. – **pero en fin me voy sola**

**Serenaaa!...de verdad tengo que terminar los informes no sabes lo que daría por estar bajo la ducha **– mirando a serena pero ella al entrar al baño lo mirán de reojo y ante de entrar deja caer la toalla…. – **jajaja muy chistosa** – al recoger la misma del piso ve la caja y la carta de su madre. Sin darse cuenta se acerca a la cómoda la cual había dejado ambas cosas

**Debería leerla …**- piensa quizás me de algo de luz, se sienta en la cama y abre el sobre

_Querido hijo:_

_Ya a esta altura serás todo un hombre y yo no estaré a tu lado pero estate seguro que cuidare de ti siempre._

_Si yo se que pronto te casaras con serena ….si se de ella antes de que tu estuvieras conmigo solo espero que algún día ella y tu nos perdonen por lo que le hicimos pero era por el bien de ambos. Sobretodo el de ella…. es fuerte y al mismo tiempo es frágil ya lo abras notado._

_Hay muchas cosas que me hubiese gustado enseñarte pero lila lo hará por mi. Mañana cuando vayas con ella, te enfadaras, te enojaras con el destino pero todos llegamos a este mundo por algo…mi querido Endimión no te angusties yo te cuidare y vos cuida a serenity ella te necesitas mas de lo que crees… no la dejes caer y recuerda tu y ella son el futuro_

_Con amor tu madre._

Darién quedo en stock no podía entender su madre lo sabia, sabia de él, de serena y de lila, ahora ella era la clave. Pero tantos años que nunca quiso abrir la carta por miedo y era esta la que le indicaba un poco de embargo ella sabría que nunca la abriría hasta ahora..…..En el lumbral de la puerta del dormitorio se asomaba serena y solo ve como Darién sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo sosteniendo la carta abierta en la mano...sin mas demora se acerca y lo abraza.

Al sentir su calor Darién y sin levantar la cabeza dice : **ella lo sabia!** –

**Que amor?** – dice abrazándolo mas fuerte –

Darién gira su cuerpo y la abraza dejando escapar algunas lagrimas : **ella sabia quien eramos? Ella lo sabia ¿?tantos años sin respuestas, tanto tiempo en la sombra…. y ella siempre lo supo?**

**Quien?** – pregunta nuevamente

**Mi madre!...**.- dice por fin levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos azules de ella asombrados – **mi madre lo sabia…sabia que éramos Endimión y serenity…..siempre lo supo!**

**...**

**La que escribe:**

Me alegra que se sumen mas gente y les guste...la idea es como les dije es atraparlo...bueno para el próximo esta en proceso y se trata del gran encuentro...

No olviden dejar algún rewies...tratare de no demorar mucho para los próximos!


	8. Ella es mi abuela

.-

.

.

Cuando la noche es una de las más oscura y solo una delgada línea la separa de la luz, los sueños se pueden volver pesadilla…faltando tan solo un día para la luna llena. Salvo si la noche anterior a esta, se produjera una dura verdad tan desgarradora permitiendo que una pequeña fisura apareciera y la oscuridad se escabullera por ella...

"...Una mujer con vestido blanco y larga cabellera, discute con un hombre vestido de negro con una capa mas negra que la misma oscuridad.**_No quiero saber nada, váyase_****!** – dice la mujer – **_quien te crees tu para mandarme esto será mio y ni tu ni nadie va ser capaz de negármelo, una vez que encuentre donde lo ocultaron, te arrodillaras ante mi_****.**- Ambas personas gritan y hasta que el hombre le pega a la mujer que cae golpeándose la cabeza en el piso, dejándola tira casi inmóvil – **_dámelo maldita!... ..._****_– mami mami -_** una pequeña niña sale de su escondite y se pone en medio del hombre y la mujer .Con mucho miedo la niña lo mira de frente – **_pequeña bastarda aléjate o tendrás la misma suerte que tu madre_** – la pequeña se da vuelta tratando de despertarla a la mujer cuando el hombre se acerca y la agarra jalándola del vestido y la mira a los ojos. Esos ojos solo reflejan la maldad en su más pura esencia. **_Dile que lo encontraré ¡_**! Tirandola contra el piso a la pequeña…..."

.-

Sobresaltando, traspirando por el miedo y poniéndose las manos en la cara para tratar de ocultando sus llantos y gritos se despierta una agitada serena: **Dios!… han vuelto!**

**Serena , serena, despierta – **Sobresaltándolo Darién la llama tomándole de los hombros y acunándola en sus brazos cuando esta lo mira con terror en sus ojos…**shh! Tranquila princesa Ya paso! Fue un mal sueño. ** Y la envuelve con su cuerpo hasta que los llantos pasaran ,…ya mas calmada la tomo de la barbilla y la mira: **que soñaste?**

**No lo recuerdo, solo siento mucho miedo y dolor !** – dice serena aun en sus grandes brazos

**No te preocupes trata de dormir, yo te cuidare – **dice el pelinegro

**Si – **acurrucándose en el pecho de este - ** No me dejes por favor**

**Nunca lo hare, siempre te protegeré –** acariciándole sus largos cabellos dorados – **yo estoy aquí – **le da un beso en la cabeza

La noche continua sin mayor inconveniente aunque solo 1 en el departamento pudo seguir durmiendo. Cuando por fin el sol salió se decidió a levantar y preparar un desayuno a su príncipe y así evitar seguir pensando en su pesadilla,….. respirando hondo y recordando: hoy es el día, piensa: - " por favor que no pase nada malo!..."

En la cocina serena estaba preparando unas tostadas cuando siente que la abrazan por la cintura, dos grandes brazos muy conocida por ella y la rodean tomándola por sorpresa - **Buenos días princesa, pudiste descansar?** – dice Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos

**Algo** – contesta

**Me preocupaste anoche, pensé que no despertarías de esa pesadilla** – recuerda él apoyando un barbilla en el hombro de ella – **y cuando lo hiciste parecía aun muy conectada a ese mal sueño**

**Lo siento** – apenada dice ella – **hacia años que no me pasaba** – suspirando y dándose vuelta entre los brazos de Darién – **gracias amor por cuidarme anoche**

**Lo haría mil veces mas** – dice el dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

**Bueno estas preparado para hoy** – dice ella desviando el tema

**La verdad no!** – dice el desprendiéndose del abrazo – ** no pensé que seria tan importante tanto para ti como para mi conocer a tu abuela, creo que ella sabe mas que lo que siempre te dijo y al parecer la conoció a mi madre**

**Si eso de la carta es muy raro** – recuerda serena – **como lo sabia y desde cuando la conoce y porque no me lo dijo,…bueno aunque no te conociera , yo le dije como te llamabas. Mmmmmm **– piensa serena

**Serenaaaa!** – la llama Darién sacándola de sus pensamiento –

**Que?** - responde

**Hay mas pan?**- pregunta el pelinegro

**No eran las ultimas** – totalmente desconcertada ante la pregunta de su príncipe – **porque?**

**Ya se te quemaron las tostadas** – dice el señalando la tostadora que estaba en el fuego de la cocina, de la cual salía un humo negro por las carbonizadas tostadas

Al darse vuelta serena ve horrorizada como la escena de su desayuno perfecto quedo estropeado por su distracción otra vez…..apresurando a sacarlas, apagando el fuego y tirándolas a la basura corre de un lado para el otro.

Darién por su parte ante esta situación solo le sonríe –** tranquila serena** – se va por el comedor y regresa con las manos en la espalda

**Pero mira estropie todo!** – dice sorrollando con la cabeza agacha– **ahora no hay nada de comer, solo café** –

Darién por su parte se acerca a la rubia y la toma del mentón – **tranquila amor, todo esta bien** – y ante que la rubia siga llorando le pone en la cara un pequeño paquete de galletitas que escondía atrás de su cuerpo.

Con cara de emoción** - De donde los sacaste?** – dice tomándolas para colocarlas en la mesa pero antes tomando una y llevándose a la boca – **están riquísima**

**Bueno si no te enojas te digo** – dice el –

**Si por favor** - suplica ella

**Recuerda no enojarte** – le recuerda nuevamente – **son mi reservas para el desayuno, tu sabes como que pueden llamarme del hospital por la madrugada y para no ir con el estomago vacío siempre tengo un paquetito escondido** – diciendo esto ultimo pero pensando que si le dice que lo tiene por los varios desayunos fracasados de su prometida esta seguro que duerme en el sofá a la noche

**…..** –dice ella – **siempre tan responsable seguro que es para no desmayarte ante una cirugía** – abrazándolo pero piensa seguro que lo tiene por las cantidad de tostadas quemada que le hice comer en este tiempo

El desayuno no paso con ningún mas inconveniente aunque serena ya había a prendido hacer un exquisito café gracias a su amiga lita, la cual Darién agradecía y con las galletitas de reservas de él hicieron un desayuno formidable

La mañana continuo y Darién decidió irse abañar para empezar arreglarse. Mientras serena hacia una llamada:

**Hola ….si vas?...a que hora estarás?...como? Te llego otra ¿…si no a mi nada, me imagine que primero iría sola con el. ….….es peor que hablar con el director…jajaja….por cierto paso algo a la noche…...bueno es que!... como vibraciones….ummm. que raro? No había pasado nada desde la ultima vez ….bueno esta noche la verificamos los dos…..si gracias, adiós** – y corta la llamada

**Con quien hablabas** –pregunta Darién saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el pelo

**Bueno… ** - dice ella mirando el torso descubierto por él y observándolo de arriba hacia abajo, viendo como las gotas de agua aun recorren su cuerpo – **bueno bueno si vas a estar así no me puedo concentrar en lo que digo** – moviendo sus manos hacia al frente para no mirarlo en todo su esplendor

**Jajaj** – ríe

**Hablaba con er y me dijo que le llego una nueva tarjeta pero que lo cita como dos hora mas tarde que a nosotros** – moviéndose y dirigiéndose a la ducha le contesta -** supongo que quiere hablarnos a solas**

**Bueno quizás sea mejor** – responde terminándose de secar el pelo agachando la cabeza pero de reojo mira a su rubia entrar al baño

Al darse cuenta que Darién la observa – **que mira usted joven ¿?**

**Nada, solo admiro la belleza** – dice el, encogiéndose los hombros

Toda ruborizada entra al baño por fin, a pesar de llevar varios meses conviviendo, no entiende como con una simple palabra la derrite por completo; y si no estuviera tan nerviosa y preocupada por el gran encuentro, iría a sus brazos para entregarse a él en este momento, como todas las noches desde su primera vez hacia ya años.

.-

En la casa Stukino : ...ring, ring...

**Si diga** – habla una mujer – **hola mamá ,cuando llegaste**

**Hace unos días** – dice la mujer del otro lado del teléfono – **hoy voy a conocer al prometido de mi nieta, al fin lo trae. Te parece que la tuve que amenazar para que me lo presente ikuko**

**Ajjaa** - dice mamá ikuko – **ya lo veras es un amor, el yerno perfecto...son tal para cual**

**Eso ya lo se …siempre lo supe** – contesta - **dime hija alguna vez le hablaste de tu relación con Sara?**

**No** - dice ikuko

**…..** – piensa – **debes prepararte después de hoy serena ira a buscarte por respuesta, comenzara tiempos difíciles y procura que tu marido ese día no este**

**Lo se** – responde – **nunca creyó en eso, y la verdad yo tampoco hasta que sucedió lo del incidente…pero estará preparada para todo?**

**Si, ya es tiempo son mas fuerte cuando están juntos** – menciona - **por cierto tu hermano llegara en unos días**

**Dile que venga a casa** – contesta ikuko – **sé que kenji no le agradara la idea pero es mejor que ambos estemos cuando enfrente a su ahijado**

**De acuerdo te informare como sale lo de hoy, adiós hija** – dice la Sra. lila y cuelga.

.-

En un auto rojo ya dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad una pareja empezaban a ponerse cada vez más nervioso

**Dime estamos en el camino correcto** – pregunta Darién

**Si si…..** - contesta serena – **tranquilo Darién ella no es tan mala como parece**

**Tú lo dice porque eres su nieta** – contesta – **pero he escuchado que no tiene contemplación con nadie**

**Aaja** – se ríe – **por eso estas asi….ni cuando rendiste el ultimo examen te pusiste tan nervioso como ahora**

**Mmmm** –

**No te creas que a mi me aprueba** – dice ella dejandolo desconcertado – **veras a pena que me vea vas a ver que dice que no debería usar esto o hacer lo otro y todas esas reglas de etiquetas que tiene…conmigo ya se canso jajaja….ni el instituto de princesa puedo** – chocando su dedo indice en la boca recordando – **imagínate**

**Jaa…. Fui así como supieron que eras sailor moon** - ríe y se alivia la tensión

.-

Ya a lo lejos ve una enorme casa que al acercarse es mas grande de todas la mansión que han visto…. A pesar de ser tan imponente se siente gran calidez en la zona, mucha gente trabajando en los jardines y se ve que la casa desemboca en el mar con su propia playa privada; al bajar en la entrada un mayordomo sale de la puerta principal y se acerca a la pareja

**Bienvenidos , la señora los espera** – dice el

**Gracias** – saluda serena y Darién .

El mayordomo les indica que pase y Darién deja pasar a serena primero y siguiendo a esta entra y luego el mayordomo cerrando la puerta.

La casa es mas imponente en la sala hay un varios sillones de color blanco y una enorme escalera que asciende al primer piso, y varias fotos por las paredes. El mayordomo les indica que esperen en el escritorio dejándolos solos pero antes les indica que se sienten en los sillones del mismo. Este cuenta con un inmenso escritorio hacia el fondo con una silla y dos de enfrente, detrás de este el símbolo familiar que Darién observa unos instantes. También hay dos sillones de color crema en forma de luna, que se encuentran en el centro del lugar y entre ambos los separa una mesa en forma de sol.

Al sentarse en los sillones observa unos estantes con varias fotos familiares, en ese instante regresa el mayordomo:

**Señorita... la señora la llama** – dice el – **podría acompañarme,?** – señalando con el brazo la puerta salida del escritorio

**Estarás bien ¿?** – mirando a Darién y este asiente con la cabeza sin levantarse del sillón. Ella se pone de pie y se dirige a fuera pero antes le dice – **enseguida regreso amor - **

**Si** - responde ante de desaparecer ella de su vista.

Al cerrarse la puerta quedando Darién solo en el escritorio le entra curiosidad por las fotos, se levanta y se acerca a esta tomando la primera piensa: "se me esta pegando la curiosidad de serena …. ." Toma la primera: es de serena y er de hace unos pocos años, la deja y mira la siguiente es de la madre de serena, la deja y agarra otra mas repitiendo el procedimiento pero esta es de los padres de serena en la boda de ellos, sucesiva a esta aparece un hombre de pelo azul igual al de la foto que vio en el estudio del abogado Tamasaki junto a una mujer de cabello claro, la siguiente le parece muy tierna y es la de una pequeña rubia acunando en sus brazos a un bebe – piensa debe ser serena con sammy – en la siguiente están los primos envuelto en barro – la cual le da gracia -. Pero de repente le llama la atención las 2 ultimas fotos, la primera es de una pequeña sonriendo a la cámara con cabello oscuro debe tener como unos 3 años piensa pero sus ojos son azules y dice: son iguales a lo de serena y la deja en el estante; agarrando la ultima la cual le llama mas la atención y dice: **que hace una foto de ella aquí** – en la misma se ve una pequeña de uno años de color de pelorosado idéntica a la pequeña dama pero sus ojos no son rojos sino azules. – **No puede ser,…. es rini pero como?** – dice en voz alta -

Una voz de atrás le dice : **….Esa es serena! debía tener casi 4 años.**

Sobresaltando al joven y dejando caer la fotografía al piso destrozando el marco al chocar contra el mismo

**Lo siento **– dándose vuelta ve una mujer imponente de largo cabellera azul pero con algunos reflejos rosados…La mujer lo mira, se acerca a él y levanta el retrato del suelo, no te preocupes le diré a serena que lo arregle, y se aleja

**Lo siento lo siento mucho **- menciona Darién totalmente avergonzado

La mujer se sienta en el escritorio y observa al joven que deja algunos pedazos más del retrato roto en el mismo

**Todo bien? **- se aparece serena detrás de la puerta, pero esta ya no lleva la vestimenta con la cual había llego; aquel trajecito de color naranja sino que tiene un vestido blanco muy largo, en el busto pose pequeños detalle en dorado y en su espalda un lazo con el manto blanco que se entrelazaban en un moño a la mitad de su espalda.

**Si querida** – responde la mujer – **solo aquí con tu prometido que esta destrozando mi casa** – con tono sarcástico

Apenado y con la cabeza agacha repite lo siento el pelinegro

**Puedes querida** – dice la mujer señalando el retrato destrozado

Serena se acerca y lo ve…ve a Darién …ve a su abuela. Y respira profundo

**No te enojes ¡**-le dice a Darién y pone la mano sobre el retrato la cual emana una luz blanca y los pequeños trozos quedan unidos de inmediato como si nunca se hubiese roto

Asombrado y mirando la escena Darién: **como haces eso?**

**Toma abuela -** y le acerca el retrato a la misma

**Gracias querida!...bueno es ahora que me presentes a este señor… **- colocando el retrato en la punta del escritorio

**Darién ella es mi abuela… "Lila Torovashi",... abuela él es Darién Chiba, mi prometido** – presenta serena a ambos en forma formal.

**Un gusto señora Torovashi** – dice Darién haciendo una reverencia a la abuela de serena

**Por favor solo Lila** – dice ella – **siéntensen** – y le marca los sillones que están en el escritorio enfrente de ella

Al sentarse Darién le dice a serena – **porque te cambiaste?** – serena solo encoje sus hombros haciendo puchero y dice – **tu esta bien así, estas muy guapo.**- al mirarse solo lleva su pantalón negro con el saco haciéndole juego y una camisa blanca, muy similar a su traje de Tuxedo mask, ya que la rubia no lo dejo traer el smoking, y viéndola a ella con su hermoso vestido elegante que ahora lucia se arrepentía de no haberse traído lo que él pensaba como primero opción.

**Bueno al fin no conocemos Darién Chiba….…..** – dice ella sacándolo de sus pensamiento y regresandolo a la realidad. - **Así que tu eres el prometido de mi nieta...**

**.-**

* * *

**La que escribe:**

.

Bueno al fin apareció la abuela... para el próximo (que esta en proceso ) empiezan algunas revelaciones que causaran unas nuevas intrigas, ahora es cuando lo que fue apareciendo en los capítulos anteriores(al parecer alzar cosa que no fue asi) es entender porque pasaron ciertas cosas...

Si los atrapa es mi cometido espero comentarios y para los que se pregunta después de la famosa reunión con la abuela viene es destape con las amigas...que dirá rei? y le dejo un suspenso porque mina y er no pueden enamorarse...?

Aclaro mis temas son sacados la mayoría de los manga y anime(pero no solo de sailor moon sino de sailor V ) ya que sino lo leyeron este ultimo explica la importancia de sailor venus en el manga de sailor moon!


	9. La tarjeta roja para las chicas

.-

.-

.

Darién totalmente nervioso viendo a serena y luego a la abuela de esta, comprendió aquellas palabras que dijo la rubia por la mañana: "es peor que estar en la oficina del directo"

**Contame de vos?** – dice lila interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación

Respirando profundo…. – **bueno soy medico y estoy haciendo mis practicas en el hospital general de Tokio, me dedico a la investigación** –

**De acuerdo, y de tu familia?** – dice lila

**Soy huérfano mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto el día que cumplí 6 años** – recordando se le hace un nudo en el estomago – **después de eso me fui con mi abuelo pero a los pocos años el también falleció, entonces desde ese día me dedique a vivir solo, mi familia me dejo una pequeña herencia la cual pude aplicarla a mis estudios**

**Interesante** – dice ella – **pero si bien sé, los chibas tenían una herencia muy importante inclusive tu padre no era un noble no?**

**Si, así es** – contesta muy nervioso Darién –** me dejaron inclusive el departamento en donde vivimos con serena**

**Y como conociste a mi nieta?** – pregunta

**Abuela** – interrumpe serena – **yo ya te lo había contado algo, no es necesario este interrogatorio **

**Tranquila amor** – dice él apretando su mano en la rodilla de ella – **que pregunte lo que quiera, yo por ti daría mi vida**

**Muchos dirían que eso es romántico** – menciona la abuela – **pero con ustedes eso, ya esta gastado….entonces como la conociste?**

**Fue gracias a un examen **– se ríe recordando ese hecho – **me lo arrojo en la cabeza y empezamos a discutir…bueno **– dice avergonzado – **la verdad que cada vez que la veía nos peleábamos como dos nenes, pero es que yo no sabia como hablar con ella y esa era la única forma que encontraba**

**Que quieres decir con eso?** – dice serena mirándolo –

**Es que desde que te vi por primera vez** – sonrojándose – **tus ojos me hechizaron pero eras una bomba andando y siempre te enojabas, inclusive pensaba que nunca ibas a congeniar….**

**Darién** – dice la rubia sin sacarlo de su vista

**La verdad es que siempre me cambiabas el día con tan solo mirarte o hablar aunque termináramos discutiendo** – dice él mirando a serena – **era lo que dabas luz a mi día, así que trataba de cruzarme con vos para que me alegaras la mañana, era mi único momento de paz**

**Ay amor…! – ** con los ojos en forma de corazones mirándolo al pelinegro – ** mi Darién, no sabia eso… **

**Coff coff** – tosiendo una señora de cabello azul – **si me permites creo que él estaba hablando conmigo serena…..ya te he dicho que una dama se calla cuando no esta en la conversación**

**Abuela tu sabes que esas reglas no se ajustan conmigo, además si yo soy el motivo de la conversación **– dice serena

**Pero si vas a opinar te disculpas por la interrupción** – reprendiendo a su nieta –** joven continúe….**

**Bueno como le decía , siempre peleábamos pero un día ella se preocupo por una herida que tenia en mi hombro** – menciona Darién – **entonces vi algo mas que una simple mirada en sus ojos, como yo vagaba por la cuidad sin cuidados, hasta que ella me convenció de ir a un hospital y curarla….decidí invitarla con la excusa de agradecimiento por la preocupación y bueno desde entonces estamos juntos…** - mira a la rubia de reojo suspirando que la ultima parte lo apoye para no contar la verdad

**De verdad ¿? - ** dice dudosa la abuela

**Bueno…este ** – suspira y dice serena – **me permites?**

**Si claro** - dice lila a su nieta

**Como te he contado lo conocí con el peor examen de la vida…..mi famoso 30 puntos** – apenada serena dice viendo a su abuela y luego a Darién – **y como te dijo él me preocupe por su herida**

Interrumpiéndolos Lila – **si me dijiste que fue con ese examen….pero el resto no lo mencionaste** – mirando seria a su nieta – **Darién estas seguro que la conociste así ?**

**Si claro** - Suspirando Darién y pensando que para su tranquilidad serena no dijo nada más que lo del examen en la cabeza …

**Por cierto Darién…**…- dice lila haciendo que este levante la mirada a ella, pero antes le agarra la mano a serena y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, ya que por algún motivo se sentía más nervioso por la siguiente pregunta

**Esa herida tuya… que tenias aquel día,...no tiene nada con la ver que te hizo zyocite? ** – dice la abuela de serena

**Que? Como ¿?** – dicen al serena y Darién al mismo tiempo

**Digo si no fue por la pelea que luego tuvieron contra el megaverso** – menciona una tranquila lila – **que empezaron a estar juntos.**

Mirándose Darién y serena si salir de su asombro – **_"como es que ella lo sabe como puede ser? _**" – piensa la rubia pero un ruido la espanta, la saca de su pensamiento y nota que la puerta se abre

**Quieren que les traiga algo para tomar? **– dice el mayordomo al asomarse por la puerta del escritorio

**Tráeme un te** – dice la abuela – **ustedes desean algo?**

Parpadeando y asombrados por la ultima frase de ella – **puedo traerle los que quieran?** – dice el mayordomo

**Un café, por favor** – por fin contesta Darién saliendo de su ensoñación –

**Otro para mi** – dice serena

**Algo para comer?** – menciona yendo a la puerta nuevamente antes de marcharse

**No nada mas, puedes retirarte** – responde lila y el mayordomo inclina la cabeza y se retira del lugar. Al cerrar la puerta lila se levanta de su silla, recoge la foto que Darién rompió y que serena arreglo, para llevarla al estante donde estaba, todo este movimiento era seguido por la pareja aun extrañado. –** bueno ya que tengo su atención… creo que comenzare a hablar yo ahora ** – se da vuelta y los mira.

**...**

A lo lejos de la mansión un rubio en moto se acercaba por la carretera, en sus pensamientos solo llevaba escrito un nombre "mina" …..

Son estos mismos que lo transportan al día anterior que compartió con ella y en el cual se despidió de su torbellino de moño rojo.

**No es lindo este lugar** – decía mina

**Si pero mas linda eres tú …. ..lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé **- dice er

**No, lo dijiste en voz alta …jajja** – toda roja ella

**Em ..bueno…. quiero decir** – menciona er todo nervioso

**Jajaj….vamos para allá** – tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a los juegos del parque que visitaban…

**.-…...**

Mientras que la moto seguí su recorrido, un atormentado er levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras que una lágrima recorre su mejilla

**Lo siento ,lo siento mucho **– decía en voz alta y pone devuelta sus ojos en el camino…

**Como es que no nos podemos ver mas?** – dice mina

**Es que….** – er se queda sin palabras

**Pero no te vas en una semana ….entonces? yo quiero seguir viéndote** – dice ella

**Es que no puede ser no quiero lastimarte, cuando no este** – responde él

Empezando a llorar – **ya lo hiciste ….. dime entonces porque aceptaste salir, dímelo, porque me besaste? RESPONDE!**

**No puedo** – con la cabeza agacha – **mina eres muy importante para mi pero no puedo tenerte cerca…no puedo hacerte esto y es mejor que no tengamos mas contacto de ningún tipo **

**Estas con alguien más? **– dice mina – **CONTESTA!** – ya gritando

**No jamás** – responde er – **tu eres lo mas bello que me paso, pero ambos sabíamos que debo regresar y te haré sufrir ese día, es mejor que no nos veamos mas y no nos mantengamos mas en contacto, ni nada…..**

**Es porque soy la amiga de serena **– dice una enfurecida con lágrimas en su rostro

**No, no tiene nada que ver…pero mina no podemos **– ya casi sin palabras

**Mentiroso…egoísta…..eres igual a todos, yo pensé que eras distintos….jugaste conmigo. Eres un mentiroso ** – solo le gritaba y cuando ya no había mas palabras se dispuso a correr en dirección opuesta con el brazo en su rostro tratando de cubrir sus lagrimas…tanto tanto corrió que la llevo a su casa y subió corriendo a su habitación tirándose en su cama con el solo propósito de llorar y ahogar sus penas de amor

**Lo siento mina** – dice er viéndola alejarse –** pero prefiero que seas feliz con otro, que hacerte sufrir y yo así seré feliz si tu lo eres, aunque sea con otro** – dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla

**Tranquilo algún día lo entenderá** – dice Artemis desde la rama de un árbol, la cual había observado la discusión de la pareja -,

**Cuídala por favor, **- diciéndole eso al gato blanco y se va en dirección opuesta al rumbo que tomo la rubia de moño rojo

**Lo haré** – dice – **me pregunto si realmente no se puede hacer nada** – piensa Artemis mirando a er alejarse y luego girar la cabeza por el lado que se fue mina para iniciar su camino hacia la casa

**.-…**.

En la mansión una pareja están atónitos por la última revelación

La Sra. Lila retoma la palabra – **necesito que me escuchen con mucha atención…**

Saliendo del asombro serena menciona – **espera como como es que sabes esas cosas?**

**Desde cuando lo sabe Sra.?** – dice Darién también reaccionando también

**Por lo menos ya recuperaron el habla** – dice lila en forma chistosa – **desde hace mucho mas tiempo del que creen ….ambos están ligados desde tiempos inmemorables cuando la tierra era un nación y la luna era un reino…**

Darién y serena abren mucho mas los ojos con cara de asombro, giran para verse entre ellos y de vuelta a la abuela de serena mas desconcertados que antes

En cuatro casas diferentes, llego cuatro sobres con tarjetas al mismo tiempo…

**En el Templo Hikawa: **

**Busco a la señorita Rei Hino?** – pregunta un desconocido

**Si soy yo** – dice la sacerdotisa

**Tome y firme aquí** – dice el desconocido que resulta ser un personal del correo

**Si gracias** – dice Rei y le entrega el sobre – **que será esto?** – al abrir observa una tarjeta de color rojo con un dirección y día, al verla se da cuenta el símbolo - **por dios es de los Torovashi!** – exclamando ella en la puerta del templo

Mientras que en el **departamento de****Kino:**

**Si diga **– dice lita al atender a su puerta el llamado, ella esta vestida con un delantal y una cuchara en su mano ya que preparaba unas galletas para ir a visitar a sus amigas

**Es usted Lita Kino?** – dice el desconocido

**Si** – responde

**Tome y firme aquí** – menciona el desconocido que resulta ser otro personal del correo

**Espere** – lita se va deja la cuchara y se limpia las manos para recibir la carta. Toma la misma la observa y menciona - ** quien me la envía?**

**No se, solo me enviaron con su dirección desde el correo, por favor firme aquí** – le muestra un papel señalando el lugar de firma

Lita lo toma y firma. Luego cierra la puerta de su departamento mirando el sobre. Al abrir observa la tarjeta roja….en ese momento suena el teléfono.

Al mismo tiempo en la **casa****Aino:**

**Busco a la Srta. Mina Aino** – dice un nuevo desconocido

**Si quien la busca?** – responde una señora mayor al abrir la puerta

**Tengo carta para ella, soy del correo pero es personal la entrega. Se encuentra?** – responde el cartero

**Si, espere por favor **– diciendo eso se dirige al cuarto de mina, ya que la misma no ha salido de la habitación desde que discutió con er el día anterior

**Mina, te buscan** – golpeando la puerta de la muchacha

**No estoy para nadie!**- responde gritando –

**Mina por favor , es el cartero y tiene una carta para ti** – responde la mujer – **ve atiéndelo hija**

Desde a dentro de la habitación Artemis no se había movido de su lado …...**mina ve buscar el sobre quizás es importante** – menciona este

**NO **– responde – **no saldré nunca de la habitación** – menciona. Se encontraba destruida no entendía porque tanto le afecto la decisión de er….no era la primera desilusión amorosa que tenia, pero con él parecía que tocaba las manos con el cielo y ahora estaba en el infierno

**Mina no seas así** – dice Artemis – **ve quizás es algo importante…..**

**No** – dice firme ella

**Y si son las chicas que enviaron algo por un nuevo enemigo?**- menciona el gato blanco

Levanta la cabeza que la tenia sumergida en la almohada y lo ve. **Tienes razón? Ante que nada soy una sailor y la líder **– reacciona ella – **si hubo problemas y no me pudieron contactarme esta seria la forma no? Además si fuera otra cosa mi mamá podría a verla recibido** - finalmente diciendo esto mismo se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta de la pieza que aun estaba su madre esperándola.

**Como te encuentras ¿?** – menciona la mujer

**No quiero hablar? Donde esta el cartero ¿?** – dice mina para que no siga preguntando pero mostrando aun sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

**En la entrada, dijo que no se ira hasta entregarte la carta** – responde – **dice que es muy importante que te la de en persona**

**Esta bien** – incorporándose mina y se dirige a la puerta de la casa. Al llegar ve al cartero con una carta en la mano – **soy Mina Aino** – se presenta ante el desconocido

**Tome y firme aquí** – le dice señalando el recibo

Mina agarra la carta, la observa y agarra el remito para firmarlo. Posteriormente de lo devuelve al cartero y se va ; cerrando la puerta de la casa

**Que es hija?** – menciona la madre de mina

**No se** – dice mina. Abriéndola observa una tarjeta roja con la dirección y día al darla vuelta la madre de esta asombrada dice : **por dios hija es de los Torovashi!**

**Que?** – al verla con mas detenimiento ve el símbolo de la familia en la tarjeta

En eso se acerca Artemis para observarla …y pienso: **ha comenzado!**

**Ring **– suena el teléfono en la casa aino

**Si diga** – responde mina asombrando a la madre lo repuesta que se puso, después de que recibiera la carta

**Tengo a las demás en conferencia** – dice rei al teléfono –** también te llego?...**

**…**

Unos minutos antes en la **casa de los Mizuno:**

**Si a quien busca?** – atiende amy en la puerta de su casa

**Busco Amy Mizuno** – dice el cartero

**Si soy yo** – responde la chica de pelo azulado

**Tome y firme aquí** – dice el cartero en la puerta

La agarra y toma el remito para firmarlo – **tome gracias** – observa la carta, la abre y saca una tarjeta roja…ve la dirección, el día y el símbolo –** no puede ser es de la familia Torovashi? ** -

Suena el teléfono –** ring ring**

**Si diga** – atiende amy

**Soy Rei, Amy no vas a creer lo que paso? **– dice la morocha de pelo largo – **me llego una tarjeta de la familia Torovashi y me citan para ir mañana **

**Como?** – dice ella – **a mí también**

**Que?** – dice Rei – **también para mañana ¿? **

**Si** – responde – **espera me suena la otra línea,** - pone a Rei en espera y atiende la otra línea – **si diga** –responde

**Amy , soy Lita** – dice del otro lado –

**Hola lita** – responde ella – **estaba hablando con Rei en la otra línea, espero que las pongo en conferencia** – Amy acciona varios botones y activa la conferencia entre las tres

**Listo Lita , Rei estamos en conferencia era Lita** – dice Amy

**Hola rei** – dice lita

**Lita, como estas?** – dice rei

**No saben lo que me paso** – menciona lita a las chicas – **me llego una carta con una tarjeta…**

Y tanto amy como rei interrumpiendo a la chica de colita dicen: **ROJA!**

**Si como saben** – dice lita

**A nosotras también nos llego** – menciona rei

**A las demás les abra llego entonces?** – dice lita

**Serena no estaba en el departamento en todo el día** – dice amy

**Yo llamo a mina, esperen** – dejando a la chica en espera llama a la rubia de moño rojo menciona la morocha de pelo largo

**Ring ring** al levantar el tubo de teléfono escucha que quien atiende es mina y dice:

**Tengo a las demás en conferencia **– dice rei al teléfono – **también te llego?...**

**Que?**- dice mina

**Hola mina **– dice amy y lita en el teléfono

**Hola chicas , que me llego que cosa?** – dice mina

**La tarjeta roja?** – dice rei

**Si, a ustedes también?**- dice mina asombrada

**Si a todas** – responde amy

**Le habrá llegado a serena?** – menciona lita

**Lo malo que hasta la noche no podemos hablar con la tonta** – dice rei en forma sarcástica

**Ya rei** – menciona amy

**Pero es verdad hasta la noche no sabremos si a ella también les llego?**- dice lita

**Que hacemos chicas ¿? Vamos? Me muero por ir a un lugar tan lujoso **– dice mina siendo observada por Artemis que suspira y ve a su compañera empezando a animarse

**No lose , no es raro?**- dice rei – **a parte no citaron a todas, será un enemigo**

** No lo creo aparte es de la familia Torovashi** – dice amy – **la pregunta es que querrán de nosotras**

**Si, entonces vamos!** – dice una mina entusiasmada

**Bueno** – dice lita

**Nos reunimos aquí en el templo ante y vamos juntas** – dice rei

**De acuerdo** – dice amy

**Siiiii!, salgamos y démosles una patada al tonto** – dice mina muy entusiasmada

**Jajaja** – ríen todas

**De acuerdo mina, vamos mañana a la casa Torovashi** – dice lita

**Nos vemos mañana** – dice amy

**Hasta mañana** – dicen lita, mina y rei

Y todas cortan el teléfono, al poner el teléfono en su lugar una amy pensativa dice…."**que querrá esa familia con nosotros? Y porque no citaron a todas? Serena también le habrá llegado?"**

**Ella ya esta allá **– dice una voz atrás de ella

**LUNA! **– sobresaltando a la chica de pelo azul

**Que dices?** – dice ella

**Que serena esta en la casa de la familia torovashi con Darién** – dice la gata negro – **amy hay algo que debemos averiguar antes de ir**

**Que cosa?** – se inclina amy para ponerse a la altura de luna

**Es sobre el nacimiento de serena y er** – dice la gata

**Como?** – responde

**Alguien me dijo que todo esta relacionado con ese día, con lo que pronto va suceder** – dice luna – **pero sígueme debemos hablar con un viejo amigo** – la gata se dispuso a ir a la puerta de la chica para salir

**Espérame luna** – dice la chica agarrando su cartera y corriendo detrás de la gata - **A quien vamos a ver?**

**A alguien que sabe más que nada del universo y lo que sucedió ese día con la luna** –dice la gata por la calle ya con la chica a su lado

**A quien?**- pregunta

**A kakeru! **– dice finalmente

Ya devuelta en la mansión torovashi

**Bueno siempre supe que eras sailor Moon y tu Tuxedo mask** – mirando a su nieta y luego a Darién – **lo demás es fácil deducirlo cuando los enemigos los atacaban**

**Como y cuando lo supiste abuela?**- dice serena

**Fue hace muchos años atrás todo empezó un 3 de agosto y tu aun no habías nacido serena **– dice lila mirando a la pareja –

**Que quieres decir?** – pregunta serena

**Mira serena desde que era pequeña siempre sentí cosas diferentes a la gente normal…quiero decir que tenia sueños como si fuera de otra época… **– relata lila –**cuando era pequeña los relacionaba con los cuentas y leyendas familiares. Entonces pensaba que era eso…."solo cuentos"….. dime querida te acuerdas de esos novelas? Te los conté a ti y er cuando era chicos ¿?**

**Algunos?** – menciona la rubia

**Y antes de saber que eras sailor ¿ no tenias sueños? **– pregunta lila a su nieta pero mira a darien y dice – **supongo que tu también tenias el mismo sueño**

**Si** – responde darien –** pero solo soñaba con que debía encontrar el cristal plateado – **al darse cuenta lo que ella acaba de mencionar

**Y tu cariño?** – dice lila

**Yo bueno...después de convertirme en sailor mis sueños se relacionaban a la aparición de un hombre que después resultaba que era Endimión ..bueno Darién **– diciendo esto ultimo ruborizada mirando a su prometido – **pero antes** – sube su mirada al techo – **si eran extraños pero eran parte de mi imaginación**

**O sea que no eran parecidos a los cuentos que te contaba?** – dice lila

**La verdad…..si era muy parecido** – pensando la rubia

**Aj!**- dice ella -** Bueno los cuentos familiares no son cuentos** **serena**

**Que?** – responde serena

**Esos no son cuentos, son nuestra historia, el porqué de nuestra sangre** – dice ella – **serena dime porque te entrene ¿?, porque te enseñe a pelear? Porque te eduque, te enseñe a entender los sentimientos de las persona y bueno algunos idiomas…todo eso era parte de tu entrenamiento para convertirte en algo mas…**

**Que?**- sobresaltando serena y al reaccionar dice – **pero abuela yo jamás termine algo de eso, a decir verdad creo que ninguno**

**Como?** - menciona Darién que hasta ahora estaba callado – **como es que nunca terminaste?**

**Bueno….quiero decir… **- dice serena titubeando – **es que me aburrí, eran muy exigentes y me escapaba de todos los entrenamiento que me imponían…..Darién era muy aburridosss y yo quería divertirme!**

**Serena** – la regaña él – **no puede ser por eso te escapabas**

**Si….. la verdad que si** – dice ella encojiendose los hombros – **y aparte me hacia levantar muy temprano y terminaba agotada….apenas era una nena pequeña **

**Eso no lo justifica** – con una sonrisa dice Darién. Pensando que jamás cambio - y serena gruñe ante ese comentario

**Pero eso no justifica tu falta de respeto** – dice lila - **y cuando tu madre decidió volver a Tokio todo eso termino pero me alegra que pudieras tener una vida tranquila**

**…..** – piensa Darién – **una pregunta como si usted sabia de nosotros porque hasta ahora no nos había dicho nada**

**Eso te lo debería contestar serena** – dice mirando a la rubia y Darién mira a ella

Toda roja –** no entiendo que dices abuela?** -

**Nunca le dijiste que estabas comprometida antes?** - dice lila

**Que? Con quien ¿?** – enojado y en un instante se puso mal humorado Darién

**Espera eso no es justo** – dice serena – **yo no aceptaba ese compromiso yo decido por mi**

**Que quiere decir serena? **- dice el pelinegro

**Bueno es que mi abuela me comprometió no se con quien, para que me case antes de los 22 años** – dice enojada – **ella decidió todo pero cuando le dije que nunca aceptaría con un desconocido me obligo a ir un tiempo a España…..**- pensando - **eso fue antes de cumplir los 14…**

**Pero entonces era un compromiso arreglado?** – dice Darién

**Si** – responde – **mira y en estos tiempo …y esta me obligaba a involucrarme no se con quien ….era injusto, nunca lo mencione porque no pensaba aceptar semejante ridiculez de esta señora…**

**Mas respeto serena** – dice lila enojada –** te enseñe modales ¡!**

**Bah! ….recuerda que los reprobé a todos **- dice ella – **además todo cambio cuando vos me diste el anillo, entonces le dije muy clarito, que yo me iba a casar contigo y no con ese susodicho….. **

**Y entonces serena que paso….díselo!-** dice la abuela

**Ufa!** – dice ella -

**Serena que paso?**- dice Darién

**Que no le importaba con quien estaba, que antes de los 22 me iba a casar con ese tipo me gustara o no **– recuerda ella – **entonces le dije que prefería tirarme de 7 piso antes de cumplir con ese acuerdo **– recuerdo – **hasta que….. **– se queda pensando y la mira a la abuela sosteniéndole la mirada - **espera no me digas que esa persona ….**

**Si serena ** - responde lila – **esa persona es que piensas**

**Si no les ofende me lo podrían aclarar?**- pregunta el en forma sarcástica

**Bueno mi abuela me dejo de molestar con ese dichoso casamiento cuando le confesé tu nombre….. **– responde

**Espera ,o comprendo ...quiere decir…. **– menciona Darién

**Si es lo que piensas muchacho** – responde la abuela de serena – **tu eras el prometido que había acordado para mi nieta…..**

* * *

**La que escribe:**

Bueno un nuevo capitulo mas...esta vez no tarde tanto como el anterior...bueno las chicas ya están citada como sera la siguiente reunión? y la abuela sabe mas de lo que aparenta...

Respondiendo a un rewies a la verdad que no lo quería hacerlos tan largos las publicaciones para no cansar, ya que a idea es subir los capítulos completos en pocos días(en realidad en los últimos tarde mas en subir por problemas técnicos )...pero viendo que esta atrapando a mas de uno y se sigue sumando los capítulos los haré mas largo a medida que trancurran...

Los siguientes 2 capítulos ya están casi terminados así que no tardare en subirlos...dejen sus comentarios y toda duda que quieran. recuerden mis ideas son sacadas no solo del anime sino del manga si hay alguno que no lo leyo y quiera saber de que parte lo saque demanden sus rewies y les respondo (por ej: en este capitulo a parece el nombre de Kakeru, bueno tuvo una película, cuando luna se hacia humana en "la princesa kabuya de las nieves") pero ire agregando algunos mas!...

Nos leemos...!


	10. Revelaciones 1 parte

**.-**

**.**

**.-**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es imposible, yo no los conocía ni sabia de ese acuerdo… - ** **si mi familia hubiese hecho ese acuerdo yo lo sabría** – enojado Darién

**Tus padres murieron antes de decírtelo, porque solo cuando llegaran a la mayoría de edad se conocerían **– replica lila – **y el único que sabía del acuerdo a parte de tu familia era **(carraspeó antes de continuar)**…..tu padrino….pero unos días antes le hizo una nueva promesa a tu padre y luego sucedió ese terrible accidente.**

**Pero a mí, me lo dijiste mucho tiempo ante…porque?** – replica serena

**No tuve otro remedio después de que te escapaste de tu último entrenamiento** – dice lila

**Que es lo que les pidió mi padre…?ya no es la primera vez que escucho esa frase**- dice Darién

**Eso ya te lo dirá él …..Has visto la caja de recuerdos de tu madre?** – menciona lila

**No** – responde

**Eso lo explica…..Darién es ahora que empieces a desenterrar las cosas** – dice la abuela finalmente – **ya no estarás solo …no tengas miedo. Mi nieta está contigo ahora**

.

Toc Toc – golpean la puerta del escritorio

**Adelante** – dice lila

**Traigo lo que me solicito señora** – ingresa el mayordomo con una bandeja, al acercarse al escritorio, dejando los café para Darién y serena y el té para la Sra. Torovashi

**Disculpe la demora** – dice el mayordomo – **pero estaba verificando que hayan llegado, los que solicito a los lugares acordados **

**Esta bien** – dice lila – **prepara la casa**

**Si** – responde – **con su permiso **– y se aleja del escritorio, pero todo este movimiento es seguido por la pareja con la cabeza y al cerrar la puerta giran para mirar a lila otra vez

**No comprendo lo que esta sucediendo** – dice serena saliendo de su asombro – **que quieres decir que Darién y yo siempre estuvimos entrelazados? Abuela respóndeme….**

**Serena **– suspirando a su nieta – **tú eras muy joven para recordar pero lo que hicimos ...pero fue por su bien…..**

**Que? , entonces hay más** – dice Darién

**Si mucho mas** – comenta, revuelve su te y los mira – **Darién ….serena...su amor es único, es una maravillosa sensación de poder, justicia y amor pero debíamos hacer que crecieran como Darién y serena, que tuvieran una vida digna sin que se confundan con sus antiguas vidas.**

**Abuela… **- dice serena agarrando fuerte la mano de Darién para evitar llorar – **no comprendo porque lo dices hoy y ahora…..**

**Fue extraño como se dieron las cosas en ambas familia ….en la tuya** – lila mira a Darién – **es decir en los chibas y en nosotros ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados…..pero su historia está llena de dolor y sufrimiento**

La pareja se mira y Darién ya no soportando la situación abraza a serena que contiene el llanto…En eso lila se levanta, bordea el escritorio y llega donde la pareja esta sentada, se inclina para quedar a la altura de ellos y pone una mano en la rodilla de la rubia la cual obliga a verla en los ojos a su abuela

**Todo lo que hicimos fue para protegerlos** – dice ella y levanta la vista también a Darién – **créeme si no te lo dije antes es porque aún no era el momento y además tu debías confiar en mi…**

**Abuela yo siempre confié en ti** – dice la rubia

**No no es cierto…..**- responde – **si no fuera por lo que vi hace dos años nunca me habrías dicho algunas cosas…**

**Pero yo **¡!- apenada serena

**Ya tranquila** – menciona incorporándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta. Cuando serena asiente más tranquila, la abuela se dirige nuevamente a su asiento – **pregúntenme lo que quieran?**

Toma la palabra Darién – **porque nos dice ahora ?**

**Porque es el tiempo de que enfrente al último y más grande desafío…..** – menciona – **y aparte porque descubriste que mi hijo es tu padrino**

**Entonces si no nos hubiese enterado ….. **– se queda pensando Darién

Toc toc - toca la puerta del escritorio

**Adelante** – dice lila

**Hola abuela** – saluda un er con poco entusiasmo

**Querido que gusto siéntate, por favor** – dice ella señalando un asienta vacío al lado de la pareja

**Bueno que me perdí**- dice er mirando a serena en los brazos de Darién – **creo que estas media flojita prima**

**Cállate** – dice ella saliendo del abrazo del pelinegro y golpeándolo – **me dijo que mi famoso prometido resulta que era Darién!**

**QUE!**- dice el asombrado cayendo en la silla – **espera quieres decir que...…no espero quiere decir que yo nunca tuve oportunidad?**

**Lo siento er pero el papel de serena es más importante** – responde

**Claro mas importante** – repite el – **pero acaso no pensaste que yo podría tener una oportunidad…**

**Er … **-suspira lila mirando a su nieto - ** la familia chiba ya estaba relacionado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Como es que se conocían?** – interrumpe Darién dejando a er con la palabra en la boca

**Bueno es que mi hijo fue al mismo colegio que tu padre **–recuerda ella – **ambos se hicieron grandes amigos eran como hermanos….siempre juntos…cuando se enamoró tu padre de tu madre la trajo a esta casa inclusive y aquí conoció a ikuko y se hicieron grandes amigas también…**

**Mi mama lo sabia?** – dice serena inclinándose hacia ella

**Si creo que algo sabias de eso **– responde lila – **pero nunca llego a creer en toda leyenda**

**Pero no pensé que era tantas cosas **– cae en la silla y esta vez es Darién que le agarra la mano

**Porque yo nunca supe de eso** – dice Darién – **no sé si lo sabía pero estuve demasiados años con amnesia y al parecer tenía a quien pedir respuesta**

**Si esos es verdad** – se levanta er de su asiento….. – **porque lo dejaron solo ¿ eh! Tenía solo 6 años**

**Yo no puedo responder eso** – dice lila – **eso lo puede contestar mi hijo, aparte se supone que te estaban preparando, igual que yo a serena pero todo se interrumpió…..** – Mira a Darién y suspira – **el vendrá en unos días y te lo explicara.**

**Esta bien** – contesta Darién pero se nota el malhumor ante el nombre de ese señor

**Hay algo que no me cierra** – dice serena dejando a todos con la boca abierta – **si siempre supiste quienes éramos, si conociste a la mama de Darién y a su familia….porque nunca me contaste antes?**

Suspirando lila –** mira que eres distraída , serena aun no era tiempo,...debías madurar, volverte responsable además…. Siempre procure que enseñarte todo para manejar las cosas a futuro…claro entenderías mas si alguna vez en tu vida hubieses terminado alguno de los cursos que te impuse** – suspira – **nunca entendí como me dabas buenas probabilidades para la economía mundial, cuando te iba mal en matemáticas…..**

Agachándose a los hombro y mirando a Darién son una sonrisa cómplice dice – **bueno bueno te servían no?**

**Eso no es justo ¡!**- gritando er

**Bueno basta ….a ti también te enseñe modales** – ya enojada lila – **no se grita en la sala!**

**Lo siento** – se encoje en la silla – **pero esos gráficos te lo hacía Darién no es cierto?**

**Que ...… cómo crees?**.**..jamás!** – dice serena mirando a un lado a otro sintiéndose ofendida

Suspirando Darién y con la vista en el techo comprendió porque la rubia siempre le traía calculo que nunca entendía y con su paciencia le explicaba pero terminaba de hacerlos él siempre….ahora entendía!

Relajando el ambiente, la luna ya se asomaba por la ventana, entonces la abuela de los primos menciona:

**Esta noche quédense y se irán mañana…tengo sus habitaciones lista, además hay mucho de que hablar aun**

Toc toc –

**Adelante** – dice lila

Se asoma el mayordomo por la puerta del escritorio y dice: **señora ya está todo listo**

**Serena … er…. Váyanse a prepararse** – dice ella – **los demás?** -pregunta mirando al mayordomo

**El personal ya se retiró **– contesta el mayordomo

Er se levanta y se dirige a la puerta sosteniéndola para que serena pase, esta aun sin levantarse mira a Darién

**Tranquila amor estaré bien** – dice el tranquilizándola

**Pero no es justo que te deje solo con ella** – dice la rubia

**Esta bien…además debo hacerle varias preguntas de la relación con mi familia **– dice el – **después te contare,** - y se acerca y le da un casto beso en los labios. Serena se levanta y se dirige a la puerta antes de pasar lo mira a Darién, recordando que el solo antes situaciones extremas muestra su amor enfrente de los demás, pero cuando estan solo los dos es mas cálido que el sol: **te quiero Darién y te necesito**

**Yo también princesa** –dice el viéndola a los ojos

Luego se cierra la puerta dejando a Darién solo con lila

**Bueno joven Darién que es lo que quiere preguntarme ¿? **– dice lila

**Haciendo un resumen de todo lo que dijo: ustedes sabia que peleamos contra enemigos malignos, que eramos sailor moon y Tuxedo mask** – ella asiente – **que yo resulte ser el prometido que usted le imponía a su nieta, no es una coincidencia** – asiente nuevamente – **y que aún hay más de lo nos dice hoy**

**Así es…entonces?** – dice ella

**Como es que sabe todas esas cosas?** – dice el, suspira y menciona – **mi familia también sabia ¿?**

**Para contestar la primera pregunta algo ya te mencione…siempre tuve sueños pero hasta un 3 de agosto nunca se me revelo la verdad, decidí que serena crezca y madure para entendiera muchas cosas…..por ejemplo su poder….**- relata lila – **como habrás observado **– señala el retrato que ella arreglo – **serena tiene ciertas cualidades que solo me confeso luego de un incidente que descubrí hace unos años…desde entonces trate de inculcarle sabiduría para ese poder…**

**Quien y donde se le revelo la verdad?**- pregunta Darién

**Eso contestaría tu segunda pregunta** – dice ella levantándose y poniéndose de espalda a este va a buscar dentro del emblema familiar que tenia a su espalda…agarra algo se da vuelta y extiende la mano a Darién con un par de cartas envueltas en una cinta roja – **tómalas**

Darién agarra las misma y las observas

**Son 7 cartas en total ,**- dice ella – **esas son carta de tu madre dirigidas a mí….**

**No entiendo .**- dice el pelinegro

**Es hora que comprendas que todo los que les paso fue un entrenamiento para lo que va venir **– dice ella

**Que?** – aun mirando las cartas en su mano

**Solo cuando esté preparado léelas con o sin serena es tu elección y no olvides abrir la caja de tu madre también.**- finaliza lila

Entre el asombrado y el desconcierto Darién guarda las cartas dentro de su saco

**Quien es usted?** – dice Darién

**Solo la abuela de serena…**- responde ella –** y para tu tranquiliza también su guía en este planeta** – levantándose de su silla -** Sígueme …..** – rodea el escritorio nuevamente y le señala con la mano hacia afuera, Darién se levanta y camina tras ella…..antes de cruzar la puerta del escritorio se da vuelta y mira a Darién diciendo: ** veras algo realmente impresionante…..**

**.**

**(.….)**

.

En otra parte de Japón una gata junto con una chica peli azul llega al gran observatorio, pero antes de subir por las escalera una voz las llamas

**Al fin llegaron…**- dice la voz

**Tuve que pasarla a buscarla** – contesta luna mirando a Amy

**Espera que haces aquí? **– dice Amy

**Shh** – menciona la gata – **nadie puede saber que está aquí**

**Pero…serena y Darién deberian saberlo**- responde la peli azul

**Nadie, Sobretodo ellos dos** **principalmente**– reclama la voz

**Siéguenme **– dice luna subiendo la gran escalera del observatorio

Al llegar a la cima la gata con sus patas choca la puerta ventana que hay en el mismo

**Hola gatita como estas?** – pregunta una mujer abriendo la puerta para dejándola entrar

**Hola Himeko…esta Kakeru? **– Dice luna y mira a Amy – **tranquila ellos son de confianza hace un tiempo saben que puedo hablar**

**Kakeru te está esperando** – dice Himeko – **ya pudimos averiguar lo que nos pediste y hablamos con la doctora del hospital también**

**Gracias** – dice la gata negra entrando al observatorio

**Luna! **– dice Kakeru que se encontraba analizando unos datos en la computadora….pero al darse cuenta de la llegada le dirige una cálida bienvenida

**Kakeru **– saludo luna saltando al regazo de este – **déjame presentarte ella es Amy Mizuno y …**

**Mizuno? **– Pregunta Kakeru – **tú eres la hija de la doctor Mizuno del hospital general de Tokio?**

**Si la misma** – responde Amy preguntándose como conoce a su madre, aunque no es de extrañar ya que la misma es conocida por sus grandes avances por varias ciudades

Kakeru deja a luna en el piso y se levanta saludando a los recién llegados y les indica que los acompañen a otra sala

**En unos minutos llegara tu madre** – dice Himeko detrás de Amy

**Pero a qué viene?** – pregunta la peli azul

**Le pedí que trajeran los informes que me pidió luna, del 30 de enero y del 30 de junio** – dice el de espalda a Amy.

Esta se frena en seca al reconocer la fecha de cumpleaños de serena. Kakeru llega al lumbral de la sala dejando entrar a sus amigas y dándose cuenta que la peli azul se le congelo su paso

**Sucede algo?** – pregunta él

**Es que… que tiene que ver el 30 de junio? **– dice ella – **de que año? **– sospechando algo

**Todo** – responde – **exactamente hace 20 años ocurrió un fenómeno jamás visto. Tanto los astrónomos como los médicos estamos esperando que algo se revele y hasta hoy nadie los había entrelazado**

**Que cosa? **– dice Amy y dándose cuenta que … - **justo hace veinte años nació mi amiga** – susurrando esto mismo pero para ella misma y que nadie mas la escuchara

**Siéntate te explicaremos solo en base a la ciencia** – dice Himeko caminando atrás de la de película – **el resto lo dirá la Dra**.

**Amy que haces aquí?** – pregunta una señora que acaba de entrar al lugar

**Mama!** – responde ella

**Tranquila señora yo la invite…..solo ella es capaz de entender y trasmitir en formo correcta la información **– dice luna

**Luna mi madre no sabe que**…- asombrada Amy pero es interrumpida por su propia madre que le apoya una mano en el hombro para calmar a su hija

**Tranquila hija , siempre lo supe** – dice la Dra. Mizuno

**Que!** –

**Siempre supe que eras especial ….tú y tus amigas ….ahora es hora que entendamos el porqué de las cosas** – responde la Dra.

Amy sin aun comprender que estaba sucediendo asiente y se dirige a una silla de la sala para escuchar la explicación de Kakeru y Himeko primero en la reunion…

.

**(…)**

.

Desde las profundidades donde el dolor , el miedo y el sufrimiento es cosa cotidiana solo una voz se escucha

**Por fin…. …..por fin te encontré princesita!** – Dice una voz macabra – **ahora tomare lo que es mío…..**

**.**

**(….)**

**.**

**Rei despierta, despierta Rei** – dice un Nicolás que llego agarrar a la sacerdotisa antes que se desplome en el templo

**Que que sucedió?** – reaccionando ve como Nicolás la tenía en brazo –** que hace?** – dice ella sacándoselo de encima

**Es que te desmayaste y ante de que te caigas al suelo…..bueno te agarre** – dice esto todo colorado con la mano en la nuca

**Ah!...gracias** – dice Rei sintiéndose avergonzada por tratarlo mal al reaccionar

**Estas mejor? Necesitas algo?** – dice Nicolás

**No ya estoy mejor ….gracias otra vez** – dice ella pero recordando que el sentimiento de terror que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro

**Rei** – dice Nicolás antes de seguir con sus labores del templo –

**Que** – dice ella

**"****_ no permitas que la oscuridad invada la mente, solo te nublara el juicio y el dolor te llegara hasta el alma"_**- menciona el levantando la cara, viéndola directamente a los ojos oscuros .esos mismo solo se comparaban con lo de su madre cuando entraba en trance

**Como dices?!** – susurrando ella

"**_Deberás ver más allá de que los ojos permiten ver_****" **– finalmente dice cerrando los ojos

**Nicolás?** – pregunta Rei desconcertada

Al abrirlo sus ojos ya no estaban oscuro – **que cosa Rei**? – Rascándose la cabeza con la mano – **mejor voy a seguir haciendo las cosas, asi no te enojas** – y se va

Dejando a Rei muy desconcertada no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar …..**"Nicolás en trance"…esos ojos eran lo de mi madre"…."y la oscuridad no invada la mente"**. Todo llevaba a una reflexión un nuevo enemigo andaba cerca…pero entonces la reunión en los torovashi será una consecuencia de lo que está por pasar?

.

**(…..)**

**.**

Mientras que en el observatorio

**Hace 20 años ocurrió un fenómeno astronómico que se repitió 6 meses después**, - comienza hablar Kakeru a los presente en la reunión – **es decir el 30 de enero y el 30 de junio. Esos días hubo un eclipse lunar **– señala una imagen que coloco en la pared para que vieran – **solo que no era cualquier eclipse era una total y otro parcial**

**Que quieres decir con eso?** – pregunta la Dra.

**Quiere decir que hubo un eclipse lunar …** - toma la palabra Himeko –** la luna es cubierta por la tierra en su totalidad o en forma parcial**

**Pero esto solo se ve en un hemisferio o en cualquier parte que sea de noche** – continua Kakeru – **solo que este se vio en los dos** **y no importaba si era de día o de noche, no importaba donde estuvieras, se veía en cualquier lugar o ángulo del planeta**

**Que?** – Dice Amy – **eso es imposible**

**No lo es** – dice Kakeru – **es raro que ocurra algo así pero solo ocurre cada 1000 años, pero lo más llamativo fue que ocurrió 2 veces en el año…..el 30 de enero y el 30 de junio. Solo que el de enero no fue total sino parcial, pero nuevamente se vio en los dos hemisferio, es decir en todo el planeta**

**No comprendo** – dice Amy

**Cuando el otro hemisferio es día, este es de noche ….así ocurren **– continua Kakeru – **solo que estos eclipse se vieron tanto durante el día como durante la noche…..**

**Hace 1000 años también ocurrió algo similar **– dice Himeko –** pero solo fue un eclipse en el año y hoy se lo conoce como el eclipse donde la diosa selene y Endimión se juraron amor eterno…..**

**Pero eso es de la leyenda griega: de Endimión y la diosa de la luna** – dice Amy

**Así es** – asiente luna

**Endimión se enamoró de selene y ella de esté. Pero al ser ella inmortal le pidió a Zeus, su padre que Endimión nunca muera y solo cuando este esté dormido no envejecería **– dice Amy

**Así es** – asiente Himeko – **sabes algo de la leyenda?**

**Si …creo que la vivo a diario** – dice amy

**Bueno como sabrás Endimión era un mortal pero selene no…ella era una diosa y como tal era inmortal….solo que a veces no le alcanzaba las noches para estar con su amado y entonces se lo llevaba a Endimión a los monte de Icaria donde juraban su amor** **eterno creando los primero eclipse lunares **– dice Himeko – **solo que ese eclipse era total y era visto por todo el planeta…..por eso es un amor de leyenda**

**Y esos ocurrió hace 20 años **– toma la palabra Kakeru – **el mismo eclipse, es como si los dioses o quienes nos cuidan nos avisaran que el legendario amor volvió a surgir**

**El primer eclipse nos trajo esperanza y el segundo nos dio paz** – continua Himeko –** en otras palabras nos dieron un futuro ….la estrella más poderosa empezó a brillar**

**El 30 de junio** – dice Amy

**Si** – asienten tanto Kakeru y Himeko –

**Desde que nos pediste que investiguemos **– sigue Kakeru observando a luna que se encontraba en la mesa echada pero atenta – **analizamos el brillo de la luna, al principio pensé que era la princesa kaguya de las nieves pero luego medi cuenta que no tenia relacion con ella, entonce observe que el brillo iba aumentando a lo largo de estos 20 años **– y poniendo una mano en el hombre Himeko continua – **y no dimos cuenta que la diosa de la luna bajo a la tierra**

**QUE? **– Dice Amy – **espera están diciendo que unos de esos 2 días nació la diosa de la luna**

**No** – toma la palabra la mamá de Amy – **tanto el 30 de enero como el 30 de junio solo hubo un nacimiento en todo el planeta,uno en cada dia**…- Amy entra en stock ante la noticia pero ante que su madre continuara recobra la postura – **aquí traje las historias el 30 de enero nació niño y en junio una niña. Solo ellos dos en todo el planeta**. – La mamá de Amy la observa arrojando ambos informenes sobre la mesa – **sé que la has protegido cariño, pero es hora que entiendas que el mundo se paró porque ella volvió**

**Entonces? **– Dice muy angustiada Amy – **ustedes creen que uno de los dos es la diosa** – pensando Amy se decía obviamente va a suponer que es serena

**No** – responde luna – **ello no dice que la diosa nació en la tierra,...dice que la diosa bajo esos días **

**Entonces quieres decir que esos niños están bajo la protección de la luna?** – dice la voz que acompaño a Amy y luna al entrar en el observatorio que se encontraba en el fondo apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados

**Algo así** – responde Kakeru – **creemos que la diosa bajo por algún motivo y transmitió algún mensaje…o quizás?**

**O quizás qué?** – dijo Amy sin creer lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, ya sin ningún filtro por primera vez

**Vino a presenciar el nacimiento de su hija** – concluyo Himeko

**…-** dejo penando a Amy

**Después de todo lo que he vivido** – dice Himeko – **siendo que al principio no creía en la diosa de la luna . Ahora soy fiel creyente, sé que nos ha ayudado y que nos ha protegido** – mirando a luna y guiñando el ojo

**Amy** – dice la madre de ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella para que gire y la observe –** no te escondas más**

**Que quieres decir** **mamá? **– dice Amy

**Es hora que sepas algunas cosas hija **– diciendo esto último, las demás personas asintiendo y saliendo del lugar, para dejar sola a la madre y a la hija en la sala de reuniones del observatorio – **sé que eres Sailor Mercury!**

.

**(…..)**

.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad más precisamente a las afueras observando el horizonte

**El mar esta agitado** – dice una chica de pelo aguamarina

**El viento sopla con fuerza** – dice otra de pelo corto rubio

**La puertas del tiempo se han cerrado, es hora de comenzar lo que nos han solicitado** – dice la mayor de grupo de pelo largo

**El principio se mezclara con el fin…pero con el fin siempre llega la esperanza y la resurrección **– dice la menor de ellas...

.

* * *

.

**La que escribe:**

.

Bueno empezamos con tiempos de revelaciones...

Antes que nada mil disculpa el capitulo lo tenia hecho hace unos días atras tal como lo había anunciado; pero se rompió la maquina y recién me la entregaron, por lo tanto tuve que escribirlo nuevamente el mismo...(si alguno le paso me entenderán cuando se rompe no hay nada mas que llamar al técnico) . El siguiente capitulo lo tengo casi finalizado pero en papel...y si va todo como quiero lo subo antes de terminar el fin de semana. Este no es tan largo como quería porque no quería demorar mas en subirlo...

Espero comentario y opiniones...recuerden la historia es tratar de atrapar y en la siguiente etapa empezare a contar (según mi historia) alguna explicaciones que la historia original(que hasta el momento no contó) nos dejo en duda

Nos leemos


	11. Ojos Rojos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En una joven proveniente milenio de plata:**

.

- **_ Mi madre un continua diciendo que debo seguir el protocolo, que haga esto o que haga aquello, que me comporte, que salude, que haga reverencia a estos o esos o aquello….….sin embargo todo es insignificantico salvo para él…..sé que no debemos, sé que es prohibido pero esa mirada …(suspiro)…..Recuerdo como si fuera la primera vez, recuerdo cuando lo vi,recuerdo cuando me miraron, recuerdo su intensa mirada en mi…..esos ojos aun me inquieta, son como la llama misma, la misma que habita en mi interior, son tan cálidos y tan bondadoso, tan..…...ya no puedo resistirme, sé que no debemos, pero no puedo…si esos ojossiguen mirándomeasíy cuando nuestras mirada se entrecruzan …. - (suspiro) -…sé que no es correcto,pero mi corazón late con solo mirarlo y puedo respirar….esos ojos, sus ojos,esos ojos rojos…_**

.

**(...)**

**En la actualidad**

.

Lita se encontraba limpiando su departamento para sacar la ansiedad por la gran reunión en el día de mañana, las charla con sus amigas la había dejado más con dudas que con certeza, sin mencionar que aún no podíanhablar con serena hasta la noche….Sumida entre sus pensamiento y limpiando sin parar se quedó parada en aquella estantería que tenía con varias fotos de sus amigas y de su familia. Tras observarla y respirando profundo, limpiando su mano en el delantal que poseía en la cintura y cambiando de mano el plumero, para limpiar los rincones, decide levantar la vieja fotografía que estaba con sus padres, era del último verano antes del accidente…En ella se ve a una joven pareja con su hija pequeña entre ellos…

**Como los extraños!** - suspira una melancólica lita al tener entre sus manos el retrato. Antes de devolverla a su sitio y continuar con su ardua limpieza le da un beso justo en el centro de la misma y la pone en el estante nuevamente.

Se da vuelta y agarrando el plumero lo alza hacia arriba caminando hacia la sala para sacar las ultimas telarañas del techo pero en ese momento escucha un estruendo. Gira nuevamente en dirección a la estantería pero al observar ve aquel objeto que tenía no hace unos minutos ensus manos esta destrozados en el suelo. Corriendo para tomarla la foto separa los pedazos de vidrio y parte del marco para agarrar la foto, pero al hacerlo observa que detrás de esas misma hay un sobre

**Que es esto?** – mirando la foto y el sobre

Aquel porta retrato lo había comprado su padre el día anterior al subir en aquel trágico vuelo y le había dicho a la pequeña "este es nuestro tesoro". Señalando el mismo, pensando que en aquella época al ser pequeña se refería a su familia

Al dejar la foto en la mesa cercana, ve y observa con más atención aquel sobre; lo da vuelta sin abrir y advierte una pequeña leyenda ….dejándola stockeada por un momento:

**_"…Para mi pequeña Princesa Júpiter …" – _**_ se lee en la inscripción del sobre -_

_._

_**(...)**_

_._

**En las afuera de la ciudad ,en la mansión Torovashi**

(…) antes de cruzar la puerta del escritorio se da vuelta y mira a Darién diciendo: ** veras algo realmente impresionante…..**

Siguiendo a la mujer de cabello azulado darien observa los varios mechones en su cabeza pero de color lila. La misma lo conduce hacia las afueras de la mansión mas precisamente donde su une el patio con el mar, el cual es rodearon con una inmensa cantidad de tronco que da a la residencia una tranquilidad y seguridad, ya que bajando por la misma se encuentra la playa privada de los torovashi…Cuando ya casi finalizan el recorrido la abuela se detiene y detiene a Darién a unos metros de dos persona, que estaban más en profundidad en aquella playa.

Cerca de la orilla se encontraba serena con sus pies sumergidos en el mar con cada ola que se acercaba, su vestido es blanco como el algodón y extremadamente largo tanto como el de princesa del milenio, pero la misma se encontraba mirando al horizonte en dirección al mar, sus largos cabellos rubios jugueteaban con el viento y en unos de los brazos, más precisamente en una de las muñecas se hallaba una pulsera de pequeñas perlas doradas. Para cuando darien la pudo distinguir serena ya que había transformado en la princesa serena

Más cerca de la abuela y darien se hallaba un joven que observaba a serena, este encontraba a mitad del camino entre ella y la abuela Lila junto con el prometido de serena. Se encontraba vestido con una especie de traje plateado como una armadura resplandeciente con una larga capa por fuera plateada y por dentro dorada, la misma se elevaban con el viento y dejaba ver un emblema en la misma, el emblema de los torovashi pero sin flor (una luna y un sol juntos, unidos) . Cuando por fin capto la figura del joven observo que este era er, el primo de serena…..

Al mirar muyatónitodarien, lila le brinda una sonrisa diciendo: - **No te has preguntado porque después de tantas batallas ahora hay tanta paz?** – al escuchar darien gira en su dirección

**Es por ellos dos** – añade señalando a sus nietos.

**Por ellos dos** – repite darien

** Desde hace un tiempo los obliguea que me cuentemás cosas, y sobre todo de porque hacen lo que hacen…. – **menciona lila

**Que quiere decir?** – mirándolaDarién

**Sé que nunca te lo dijo** – suspira lila – **porque cuando me lo confeso me alarme y me preocupe…..segúnlo que me dijo er, serena arriesga su vida cada vez que lo usa**

**Quiere decir que utiliza el cristal de plata?** – antes de pensar sus palabras ya habían salido de su boca

**Si del mismo** – contempla lila a sus nietos – **sé que no te lo quiso contar, por la misma razón que no lo querían hacer conmigo….(suspira) porque no la dejarías**.**La convencerías de hacerlo de otra forma**

En ese momento er levanta el brazo sobre su cabeza repitiendo una frase en un lenguaje antiguo (a Darién por alguna extraño razón le parece recordar aquel idioma), al finalizarlas palabras una luz ciega a los presente, pero la misma se ve reducida hasta la palma de er y se alarga cuando la luz desaparece contemplando para los presentes una hermosa espada en la mano de er, La misma imponía esperanza con un brillo único y varias piedras pequeñas en el mango de esta, la misma parecía mágica

**Que significa esto?** – preocupadodarien – **serena se seguirá arriesgando una y otra vez su vida. No puedo permitirlo que siga sacrificándose por el bien de los demás**

**No entiendes **– dice lila girando en dirección a ella – **al principio lo hacían pero de a poco los convencí de que cambiaran las cosas y solamente la primera vez fue arriesgada, tú estabas trabajando afuera de Tokio un fin de semana así que aprovecharon ese diapara crearlos**

**Que crearon?** – pregunta darien

**Eso!** – dice ella señalando al cielo

Sin entender darien observa solamente el anochecer y viendo que da a poco la luna se acerca al punto más alto del cielo

**No se puede ver a simple vista, lo debes ver con los ojos del alma** – dice lila y ve como darien alterna la vista entre ella y el cielo

**Lo que crearon fue dos escudo, uno cubre el planeta y otro al sistema** – añade resolviendo la duda de darien –** aunque no pudo hacer uno para la vía láctea procura que la luz llegue hasta el rincón más oscuro del planeta**

**Porque no me lo dijo?** – dice más para sí mismo que para los presente

**Porque se lo impedirías** – responde lila sin apartar la vista de sus nietos – **para no preocuparte le pidió ayuda a er y ambos sacrificaron parte de sus poderes para la paz del planeta pero deben alimentarlo en cada luna llena por lo menos unos de los dos**

**No entiendo** – dice el mirando a lila –** si serena y er no sabían que usted sabia de ellos como es posible que usted sepa ¿?...disculpe el trabalenguas pero….**- mirándola seriamente

**Jaaja** – riéndose – **serena nunca me confeso de donde provenía su poder lo mismo que er…hace 2 años por accidente los vi y algo me confesaron pero nunca les dije que yo sabia**

Ambos se miraron –** mira después del trágico incidente de asesinato….supongo que ya lo sabes no?** – darien asiente – **bueno….decidíentonces borrar cierto recuerdos de la infancia de ellos**

**QUE!**- grita darien

En ese momento la luna ya estaba por alcanzar el punto más alto, solo era cuestión de unos aquel momento Er conrápido y solo movimiento con la espada la clava en la arena lo más profundo la gira y recita unas nuevas palabras; de ellas sale un resplandor como un rayo hacia el cielo dejando un fugaz viento que obliga a los presente taparse la cara por un instante, por la cantidad de arena levantada. Ese rayo vuelve hacia la espada en dirección vertical dejando un haz de luz en el camino como si dividieran al panorama en dos. Cuando el rayo finaliza el recorrido y vuelve de donde salió, desde el haz de luz que quedo en vertical a la espada sale una luz perpendicular a esta como si lo envolviera y protegiera. La misma se extiende hasta másallá de donde los ojos alcanzan ver. Era como un escudo protector para la siguiente fase.

**Puedes empezar** – le grita er a serena que se encontraba delante de este aun con la vista en el horizonte del mar

**Que es lo que va comenzar** – dice darien mirando a lila

**Mira y te sorprenderán **– responde ella – **pero quédate tranquilo saben lo que hacen y no arriesgan su vida - ** lo tranquiliza

Ambos giran en dirección de los primos. Serena que se encontraba en la orilla del mar levantando ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza y en el centro del mismo brillaba una piedra, un cristal, el cristal de plata

**Serena** – grita darien ante el miedo de verla usar aquel poder, pero ante de reaccionar lila lo mira y niega con su cabeza lo que le indica a él que no debía moverse de su sitio

Mirando a la luna serena mención – **cristal de plata bríndame de tu poder un poder que ayude a todos y no deje solo a nadie **– finalizando estas palabras del cristal se dispara un poder plateado dirigido al cielo pero choca contra un especie de campo que hace que se extienda hasta el horizonte más profundo invadiendo al lugar con una gran calidez y paz.

Cuando casi acababa el poder de cubrir todo el horizonte, una grieta rechaza el poder impidiendo que sea sellado, haciendo que ese mismo poder regrese con mayor ímpetuque el poder lanzado. Este era un poder oscuro como la maldad misma, rechazando la protección y devolviéndolo por el camino trazado en el recorrido tratando de contaminar todo a su paso e impactando y lastimando a la dueña que lo proyecto. Dejándola inconsciente en la arena

**SERENA!** – grita nuevamente darien pero esta vez no advierte la palabras de lila y con un solo objetivo se lanza en dirección donde se hallaba una serena tirada en la orilla

**Espera **– grita er y se da vuelta en dirección a darien. Dicho eso gira su espada nuevamente haciendo que todo rastro de luz que los protegía como escudo sea absorbido por el arma. Deshace el campo de protección y mira a Darién nuevamente diciendo: **ahora ayuda a serena** – cayendo de rodilla pero logra sostenerse por la espada clavada

Sin percatarse de er el pelinegro corre en dirección a su rubia. (Si tan solo hubiese vista un instante al primo hubiese observado que en la mitad de su frente poseía el símbolo de la luna creciente, el símbolo lunar igual que su prima)

Al llegar lila junto con su nieto le pregunta – **que ha pasado?**

**No lo sé, Abuela** – responde er – **nunca antes había sucedido , fue como si una parte hubiera rechazado el poder de purificación y se duplicara para impactar y lastimar seriamente a serena**

Cuando darien llega donde se encontraba la rubia, se arrodilla dándola vuelta para agarrarla en sus brazos – **Serena por favor despierta serena** – zamarreándola despacio para que una inconsciente rubia se despierte

Al escuchar la voz de su corazón serena abre los ojos pero él observa que ya no son celeste como el cielo sino rojos como el fuego. Mientras que se acerca lila con un agotado er apoyándose en su abuela serena menciona

**Él ha regresado, quiere lo que le han arrebatado, la sangre del heredero será derramada** – cierra los ojos un momento pero al abrirlo vuelven a ser lo mismo celeste de siempre – **Darién -** menciona pero aun con la mirada perdida y los cierra nuevamente

**Serena te necesito, no me hagas esto, despierta ¡**- la llama, conangustiadarien

**No puede ser** – murmura lila con la mano en la boca por el asombro de las palabras de su nieta

**Serena por favor** – darien ya en un suplicio la toma en brazos y se levanta

**Llévala a su habitación** – con la poca reacción que posee Lila,le indica el camino hacia la casa y luego hacia el dormitorio de la rubia

Cuando llega a la habitación coloca suavemente a serena en la cama y decide que llamara al médico pero al levantarse una mano se lo impide

**Darien, no te vayas** – dice una exhausta serena

**Serena…no vuelva a serme esto nunca más**– dice con unas pequeñas lágrima en los ojos

**Lo siento, no te vayas** – dice ella

Darien se acuesta al lado de serena y la acurruca en sus brazos mientras que le acaricia su cabello

**Me asustaste, porque no me lo dijiste** – dice el

**No quería molestarte, siempre pensé que soy una molestia para ti** – dice ella

**Nunca más digas eso** – responde y le agarra con las manos la cara para verla –** pensé que me moría cuando te vi tirada en la arena**

Abrazándolamás fuerte y dándole un casto beso la acurruco entre sus brazo ya que serena había reaccionado no era necesario un médico que no entendiera el poder de ella….

Al cabo de unos minutos serena quedo profundamente dormida y darien recordando la última experiencia y memorizando cada detalle de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que er tenia poderes igual que ella. Al inclinar la cabeza para verla recordó algo que dijo lila ante de la experiencia traumática de perderla …**_"ella y el alimentaban el escudo"_**entonces**_él también podía usar el cristal? El emblema de su armadura era la luna pero estaba con el sol?, estoy seguro que era una armadura lunar_**" Pensando un explicación razonable decidió hablar con la única persona cada de sacarlo de su mar de dudas…..al levantarse despacio para no despertarla se dirigió a la puerta pero al abrirla serena se despertó :

**A dónde vas?** – pregunta la rubia

**Iba a traer algo de agua, quieres?** – mintiendole para no preocuparla

**Si por favor, no tardes** – dice ella tumbándose de espalda

Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla una voz de espalda a él le habla

**Como esta mi nieta?** – dice

**Mejor pero muy cansada** – responde el pelinegro – **iba hablar con usted por lo que ocurrido. Quiero que me diga que fue lo que paso?**

**No lo sé** – responde sinceramente– **pero creo que todo está relacionado con el origen de ella….digo con su padre**

**Con el sr tsukino?** – pregunta darien

**No, con el padre de la vida pasada** – dice lila pero antes que darien pudiera formular una nueva pregunta – **esta despierta?**

**Si, - **responde

**Hablare con ella** – dice lila agarrando la manija de la puerta de la pieza para pasar pero ante de hacerlo, darien la toma del brazos y dice

**Por un momento vi sus ojos rojos…..que sabe usted de eso?**- pregunta él

**Ojos rojos?...Solo puede significar una cosa, es el presagio de que algo va ocurrir **– responde abriendo la puerta pero murmurando para que solo darien la escuche agrega – **es el poder oculto de ella** – y entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a darien del otro lado

Al encontrarse en la cocina preparando una jarra de agua y dos vaso para llevarle a su amor piensa en la última frase que dijo la abuela de este…"**_el poder oculto_**"…**mmmm** al marchar en dirección de la pieza con una bandeja pasa por el comedor y ve varias fotos de los primos chico y recuerda la foto de serena pero con los ojos rojos….

Deja la bandeja en una mesita del camino antes de caerse ante la falta de equilibrio del recuerdo y exclama - **Oh por dios…...ojos rojos…. RINI** – dice

.

**(…...(...)...….)**

.

**10 años antes en Tokio**

.

**Tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor no salgamoser** – dice serena en un camarín frente a su primo – **tengo miedo**

**Tranquila ya lo hicimos muchas veces** – contesta er

**Pero este es distinto** – comenta la rubia – **se me hiela la sangre….sé que malo va suceder, por favor no salgamos. La abuela tiene razón** – agarrando al primo de la manga

En las afuera del estadio se escucha el grito de miles de fan

**"Desde la Luna"..."Luna""Luna""Luna""Luna""Luna""Luna""Luna" - **gritan sin parar

**Vámonos er por favor – **añade

**No podemos hacerle esto, nos siguiendo desde el primer día serena por favor tranquila – **tratando de calmarla – **mira** - señala en el espejo para que ella mira su reflejo – **somos nosotros, es lo que hacemos**

**Tu puedes hacerlo , este es el último** – añade – **y tranquilízate sabes que tu poder se rige por lo que hay en el corazón….bueno nuestro poder**

**Si lo sé** – bajando la cabeza y al levantarla – **no me lo tiene que andar diciendo siempre**

**Pues mírate** - señalándola – **tus ojos! Mi pelo! – **señala

Al verlo a través de un espejo puede contemplar unos hermosos ojos rojos, y se da cuenta que el primo no se tiño el pelo sino que algo cambio pero por otra cosa. Suspirando cierra los ojos y se obliga a tranquilizarse. Al abrir los mismovuelve a ser los mismo celeste de siempre

**Nunca entendí porque se ponen así** – suspira serena

**Eso solo lo sabe la abuela** – contesta er –** mañana se lo preguntaremos y hasta que no nos responda no la dejaremos en paz – **dice a la rubia pero piensa debemos acabar con ese misterio porque el temor es el mismo pero no puedo decírselo

Así con un poco de tranquilidad los primos deciden ir al escenario y enfrentar el recital de despedida. Aunque se diviertan era hora de tomar nuevas responsabilidades y ser cantantes no estaba entre ellas.

Antes de salir del camarín serena eleva una plegaria

**Que no pase nada…..por favor protégelo **– suspirando mirando al techo como esperando que la misma sea respondida

Al subir al escenario y comenzar el show miles de fan gritando y eufóricos antes los cantantes. Muchas presentaciones, muchas canciones y gracias por haberlos acompañado en el recorrido que hicieron. Al girar por el mundo pudieron llegar a miles de corazones y ayudaron a miles de personas, ya que lo que recaudaban en sus recitales eran la mitad para beneficencia (a pesar de que su representante se enojara con ello) y la otra para repartir entre los que trabajaban en el show. Este sería el último ,ya no habría un escenariomás que conocer ni recitales improvisados en el Crown´s o en cualquier otro café del mundo. Este era su despedirá…

Al pronunciar los últimos acordes y agradecer a todos los fan, no dejaron de solicitar que no abandonen los proyectos y la ayuda de miles de personas que necesitan una mano amiga

Y pronunciando las últimas palabras

**Gracias a todos, este será la última canción** – dice serena al micrófono pero al momento de comenzar las primeras notas, ella ve a lo lejos una sombra que se levanta de las profundidades…..se paraliza, se queda hecha hielo y solo logra decir…."**_resguardar a mi príncipe"_** antes que un haz de luz cruce por su pecho

**SE – RE - NA** – grita er pero no logra hacer un paso que el siguiente haz de luz le cruza al pecho también

Con ambos primos inconsciente y malherido en el escenario la gente comenzó a gritar, ponerse histérica y a correr en cualquier dirección

**Un asesino!** – grita un fan

**Una ambulancia pidan una ambulancia** – grita otro

Corriendo los músico tratan de acercarse al par de herido que empiezan a brotar de sus cuerpos sangre; haciendo que los rodee en su propio mar de sangre

**Ayuda!**- un músico grita pero cuando tratan de acercar a la rubia una disparo de lo lejos se lo impide

Cuando la luz se apaga en el recital la gente comienza a correr hacia afuera y horrorizados por la escena vivida, Solo en un par de minutos llega dos ambulancias y los enfermeros corren en dirección de las víctimas, en un lugar oscuro. Al llegar se quedan sckoteados por el charco pero reaccionando rápidamente toman a ambos y los llevan a sus respectivos vehículos. Ambas son seguidas por la familia Stukino que se encontraba en los reservados para la familia viendo el espectáculo y posterior la escena de horror impidiendo hacer algo al respecto.

Al llegar al hospital y ver ambos cuadros los ingresaron inmediatamentea la sala de operación y pasadas más de 16 hs para ambos el medico sale informando el grave estado.

**Lo siento** – dice el médico – **perdieron mucha sangre sus vidas aun peligran, los mantendremos en observación y si logran pasar las primeras 48hs tendremos más esperanza**

Se aleja el medico sin dejar de mencionar que dará el parte médico a los medios en unos minutos pero entonces

**Diga que ambos murieron** – dice lila

**Que** – responde el medico

**Si, que ambos no sobrevivieron, el que quiso asesinar a mis nietos estápor ahí suelto y si aún sabe que están vivos lo intentara nuevamente** – enojada – **no descansare hasta que esa basura pague lo que hizo**

**Está bien** – menciona el medico cansada – **es su decisión pero debo decir que sus heridas no son comunes no son de disparo, sonmás bien como si hubiese sido un láser que los atravesara de lado a lado**

Finaliza diciendo esto se aleja de la sala de espera a la recepción donde varios medios de comunicación esperaban el parte, al mencionar que ambos murieron una multitud llora por su perdida,mientras dentro de la salaIkuko abrazada a la madre, no deja de llorar la suerte de su hija y sobrino. No comprende por qué sucede, noentendiendo el porqué de la situación. La vida de su hija peligra otra vez!

.

**(...)**

**.**

**En la actualidad 10 años después**

**Templo Hikawa**

En la base de la escalera del templo se encontraba Amy, luna y la persona de la voz misteriosa.

**Estas segura que no quieres venir?** – pregunta Amy

**Si, aun no me deben ver** – responde

**Aun no me dijiste porque viniste?** – pregunta Amy

**Todo a su tiempo,...como estas?,despues de la charla con tu madre ?** – dice luna

**No quiero hablar de eso** – menciona Amy un poco enojada

**Bueno subamos que nos están esperando** – menciona luna

Mientras que Amy y luna sube se despiden de la que se encuentra abajo, al subir ve a las chicas reunidas charlando pero un poco angustiada

**…... **

Rei se encontraba con mina hablando de trivialidades por la mañana, cuando llega lita con la cabeza agacha

**Lita que te sucede?** – dice acercándose lita

**Nada** – responde ella

**Es por superior ¿? **– dice una alegre mina

**No** – responde secamente

**Vamos porque es?** – menciona mina – **seguro que es por un chico…..recuerda cuando se abre el capullo la flor se forma**

**Y eso que tiene que ver** – dice rei – **no tiene sentido**

**Bueno bueno** – dice con una mano agitándola – **en cuestiones del amor déjenselo a la gran diosa del amor ajjaa**

Con la cabeza en otro lado lita suspira y dice :**es que ayer ...….**

**Hola chicas** – saluda amy y luna

**Al fin llegan** – contesta Artemis

**Sino fuera que no pude hablar con serena hubiese jurado que ella iba a ser la que llegaría tarde** – dice rei

**Jaja bueno…..entonces tu tampoco pudiste hablar** – dice amy – **la llame todo la nochey no contesto nadie…..justo que ncesitaba hablar con ella**

**Yo también quería hablar pero no atendian **– dice lita – **justo que necesitaba de su buen humor…**

Lita aun con melancolía por lo sucedido

**Cuando mas la necesito desaparece** – añade – **alguien pudo hablar?**

**No** - responde mina – **tampoco con er**

**Que?** – dice rei – **querías hablar con èl después de lo que paso?**

**Minimo me debe una explicación no?**– una autoindependiente mina – **pero resulta que no estuvo en todo el dia**

**Serena y darien desaparecieron y ahora er**– un reflexivo Artemis y mirandola – **mina no me dijiste que lo llamaste?**

**No,...es que... fui a su casa** – dice ella

**Y?** – preguntan las chicas

**Y nada…..no estaba** – dice mina

**Bueno es mejor empezar el viaje no?** – menciona rei

**Si es largo y debemos estar a la hora indicada** – dice amy

**Vamos a la casa de los torovashi ¡!** – levantando la mano e iniciando el camino

Bajando la escalera del templo las cuatro amigas cada uno con sus pensamiento….lita con la carta, Amy' con la charla con la madre, mina con un amor frustrado sin respuesta y rei con visiones que le producen terror…..ahora se dirijian a las afuera con una imnesa duda…."**_por qué las habían convocado","y serena donde estaba"..._**

**_._**

* * *

.

**La que escribe:**

**.**

Bueno la espera se hiza larga mas para mi ...proximo capitulo (en proceso) las chicas se enfrentan a la verdad y hay que desvelar unos secretitos mas...uy!y los ojos rojos...ampliare mas detalles. La idea es atrapar como vine diciendo

Espero comentario y que se sume mas gente...gracias los anteriores y espero sus opiniones

Ahora es donde empieza a tener sentido los bocados que meti en los capitulos anterios

...


End file.
